Shadow's Trials Watching KnB
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: The GoM's teams, Seiho and Kirisaki Daichi are shocked when they meet up for a training camp only be taken to an unknown room and told they must watch videos of the last 3 years, centered around the GoM and Kuroko themselves. Will they survive being in a room together and will old and new friendships form? (No Yaoi just bromance/friendship/fluffiness/ect and placed before EG!)
1. Intro to The Room

**Yep a "watching the series" story but I just had to because I love this anime so much! XD Now the teams are the same as in the show so the senpai who left are still here, ok? Alright hope you like! :D**

* * *

Some of the Seirin High school basketball team members were tense. Tense why, you may ask? Because they and several other teams were going to be on a three day long training camp together. Now that it self wouldn't have been as stressful; if not for a fact that half of those "other teams" were Rakuzan, Yosen, Shutoku, Too and Kaijo. The Winter Cup had ended a few months ago with their victory but that didn't mean they could take it easy.

Teppei was gone to have his surgery; so to make up for the loss of their strong center the team had been training hard to pick up the slack and work on their own talents.

Riko was proud of her boys. Sitting toward the front of the school's bus with Nigou next to her, she took the time to look them over. The freshmen trio was resting in the back. Kawahara was against the window with Furihata's head on his shoulder and Fukuda was slouched against him. Though they didn't get to play in matches much she was still impressed at how much they had improved since they had joined. They weren't like Kagami and Kuroko, who were like monsters in their own right, and seeing them get this far truly showed how much they loved this sport.

Speaking of the "rookie" duo, Kagami and Kuroko seemed to be talking. The shadow of the two was looking over the back of his seat and talking quietly to his light, who was looking back at him and would nod here and there. While she was curious about what they might be saying she decided that the quiet whispering was better then when they argued. Truly those two were strange, one minute they could be talking calmly and the next they would be shouting at (or jabbing in Kuroko's case) each other. How they coordinated so well during games was beyond her and maybe even the two themselves.

Shaking her head slightly she turned to look at the five 2nd years who were just a row or two behind her who were napping as well. She knew they were exhausted after all the training they had been doing recently but she could see it had been really helping them. They had faced a lot of obstacles being a team of just 2nd years and then things got even more chaotic with the addition of the first years, but in the end that had needed that extra push to be better and work more.

 _'Thank you Teppei,'_ Her eyes mist as she looks back towards the front. A smile slipping onto her lips as she saw all of the boys in the review mirror. _'for making this team happen.'_

/_\ /_\ /_\ Line Break/_\ /_\ /_\

Kuroko stood next to his light, who was stretching after the long ride in the bus. They had already gotten all their stuff off and were just waiting to go inside and face the other schools. He watched quietly as Riko was greeted by the Rakuzan coach, Shirogane-san.

"It appears that it's almost time to go in, Kagami-kun, we should start grabbing the bags." He says calmly, already turning on his heel to the back of the bus where their bags were held.

"Huh?!' Kagami stutters, stopping his stretching to look over at his retreating shadow. 'Why do we have to grab the bags?!"

"The senpai will be busy talking to the coaches and arranging where we will be sleeping." Was Kuroko's bland answer, already picking out his and Kagami's bags.

"Don't worry Kagami we'll help!" Furihata says, walking beside the duo.

Fukuda and Kawawara step up as well giving their own supportive smiles. As they start pulling out the rest of the bags they notice that that there were a few more then they had thought.

Kawawara turns to Kagami with a sheepish grin, but it was a bit strained as he tried to keep a hold on the three heavy bags he was already holding. "Uhh Kagami would it be ok if you took the rest? We're kind of overloaded already."

"What! That's like 15 bags!' Kagami shouts, waving his hands at the decently size pile still on the ground. 'Why don't we just take in some and then come back for the rest?"

"That is a stupid idea, Kagami-kun.' Kuroko cuts in bluntly, making the others jump slightly after forgetting he was where. 'First it would be rude to just leave them on the ground and second someone could steal them. Plus Kagami-kun is strong, he can carry them."

Kagami sent a glare at the other but seeing that the bluenette doesn't budge –not that he ever has before, really- he lets out a displeased grunt and heavies the remaining bags onto his back and shoulders. "Alright, let's hurry or I swear I'll drop these on you Kuroko."

The shadow's face remains blank but after being around him for roughly a full year now they could see a pleased up twitch of his lip and the amusement in his eyes as he turned away. "Hai, Kagami-kun."

/_\ /_\ /_\ Line Break/_\ /_\ /_\

"I *pant* I'm gonna *pant* gonna kill ya *pant* Kuroko!" Kagami haltingly threatens, panting as he carried the bags the last few steps up to the 4th floor where their rooms had been chosen to be.

"I am sorry Kagami-kun I did not know we would be placed this high." Kuroko him self was panting, though not nearly as badly as his partner.

The tiger like player only grunts angrily before quickly nudging the door to the team's shared room open and dumped the bags carelessly on the floor. He plops his butt on the ground and rubs out the tightness and strain from his arms, shoulders and legs.

"I hope this doesn't effect how you will play later." Kuroko says, watching him from a few steps away. Kagami noticed a hint of concern in the other's tone and gives a small chuckle.

"Nah I'm fine, I'm be ok after some lunch and a quick warm up." He sends a smirk over to his shadow, who's hint of concern turns to fond exasperation.

"Kagami-kun is such a basketball baka." The boy says, lips slipping into a small smile.

Kagami laughs as he gets up, dusting off his body before ruffling the other's hair only to have his hand lightly slapped away. "You can't say much 'cause you're one too, baka!"

The blue haired boy just sighs and turns to take in the room around them. It was a nicely sized room and would easily fit all of them and have room to walk around. There were windows lining the outside wall with shades drawn back to allow the sunlight in. Maybe he could request a spot next to them so he could see out at night.

"Well let's go Kuroko." Kagami says, breaking the smaller from his musings. They left the room making sure to close the door after they left.

/_\ /_\ /_\ Line Break/_\ /_\ /_\

"Kurokocchi!" "Tetsu-kun!" Two very familiar voices squeals out.

Before the phantom could react two blurs appeared and crashed into him making him fall over with a small grunt. Kagami had yelped and jumped back, saving him from the pile up on his partner.

"Hello Momoi-san, Kise-kun it is good to see you but I can not breath." Kuroko says calmly but there was a strain to it as he tried to regain the breath he had lost from the fall.

"Oh I'm sorry Tetsu-kun!" Momoi yelps, her and Kise quickly moving off of him and helping him up.

"Sorry we just haven't seen you since your birthday, so we've missed you Kurokocchi." Kise says hugging the bluenette.

"Alright alright that's enough let him go!' Kagami grunts, pulling his shadow from the clingy blonde. 'Let's go eat."

"Yea I want to make sure my Tetsu-chan is getting enough to eat." Momoi replies enthusiastically, grabbing Kuroko's arm from the Seirin ace to drag him towards the dinning hall.

"Hey wait for me~ssu!" Kise cries, running after them.

Kagami stands there in the hallway for a moment, taking in what had just happened and coming to the realization this will likely being happening a lot the next three days. He groans and rubs his face. "This is going to be a long weekend."

With that mental note he runs after the two Kuroko-crazed people who had ran off with his partner.

/_\ /_\ /_\ Line Break/_\ /_\ /_\

Akashi felt dazed as he slowly opened his eyes. Not remembering why he had fallen asleep he forces the tiredness from his mind and sits up to scan around him. The first thing he noticed was he wasn't alone –fortunately or not he wasn't sure- but it appeared that everyone who had came to the training camp, the GoM's teams as well as Seiho and Kirisaki Daichi, were all present and laying out across multiple couches, love seats and what looked like bean-bag chairs. It seemed even their coaches weren't spared being taken as they were sat on a larger coach a little away from their teams.

This brought him to looking around the room they appeared to be in. It was large and rectangular shaped with the couches facing one of the longer walls that had a movie screen stretched across it. The walls were a dark burgundy and the floor was a soft feeling dark gray carpet. Against the walls behind the couches were three doors, one on all sides, which were brown with white trimming. The room it self felt fancy but comfortable and if he wasn't so worried as to how they had all appeared here he might have complimented the owner on their good taste.

Seeing as no one appeared to be waking yet nor had another come in to talk to them he decides to think back to what had been happening last before waking up here.

 ** _Flashback:_**

Lunch had just ended when the Seirin and TOO aces had decided to have a one-on-one game against each other.

"Come on Bakagami, play me!' Aomine smirks at the fuming red head, spinning a ball causally on his knuckle. 'Or are you afraid to lose?"

Kagami growls much like his name sake and stomps past the other. "I'm not afraid, Aohmine! And if you remember I won our last match!"

Akashi watched them amused. Truly it was interesting seeing the two who were so alike going at each other like dogs. It was good to see Aomine and all of them to be honest, back to their kinder and happier selves and really it was all thanks to Kuroko. The bluenette had always exceeded his expectations –in both good and frustrating ways- so finding this player who could stand toe to toes against them was just another Kuroko-granted miracle.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi causally turns to face Kuroko though internally he was congratulating him self for not jumping. He use to be a lot better at seeing the phantom but after not seeing him for so long he's focus on knowing where he was has dimmed. _'Perhaps I should work on that.'_ "Hello Kuroko, how are you?"

As some decided followed to follow the two idiots outside, while others went off to do their own thing. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to watch the two duke it out Akashi and Kuroko followed as well.

"I am fine, Akashi-kun.' Kuroko says in a monotone, easily keeping in step with the other. 'How are you and your team?"

"They are doing well. Even I admit the loss at the Winter Cup had been a hard pill to swallow but they have taken it as a sign to work harder.' Akashi replies with a small smile.

The other nods, a small smile gracing his lips as well. Akashi also notes the mirth hidden under the layer of calm. "That is good, I would fear what Akashi-kun would do if they actually decided to slack after that."

The red head barely pauses, not even enough to be noticed by most. But Kuroko wasn't most, so seeing he had managed to shock his old captain he gave a small giggle at the surprised that had flashed across the other's eyes. Akashi him self only shook his head.

"You truly surprise me at every turn Kuroko." He says with a chuckle.

"Well it would be boring to not keep you on your toes, Akashi-kun." Kuroko supplies without hesitation.

As Akashi was about to reply when suddenly his vision was filled with white.

 ** _Flashback End:_**

"Sei-chan? Sei-chan are you ok?" A hand was gently shaking his shoulder.

Opening his eyes from where he had closed his eyes in concentration he saw Mibuchi crouching next to him with a look of concern.

Giving the other a reassuring smile he stood up. "Yes I was just thinking about what could have caused us to appear here."

"Well I hope you came up with something because as nice this place is I don't like being randomly taken places." Mibuchi says with a frown looking around cautiously.

The others were waking up or already awake, moving around the room warily as they searched for some explanation for how or why they were their. Several of the senpai were trying to opening the doors but they seemed to be tightly locked. Others were looking for windows or vents big enough for them to get through but they weren't having much success either.

"I believe I found something." Kuroko's calm voice cuts through the rising fear.

Multiple heads turned to the phantom at once, and while his face was still emotionless those who knew him noticed that his hands tighten slightly around what looked like a letter.

Wanting to save her kohai from the sudden attention Riko moves forward. "What does it say Kuroko?"

Kuroko's look gained a confused air to it. "I'm not completely sure Riko-san, it's written in English so I can't understand all of it."

That surprised everyone. English? Why had someone taken them to a random room and then leave them a message in English?

Himuro went to Kuroko's side and looked down at the letter, one visible eyebrow rising. "Indeed, it's in English and addressed to 'KnB Members'. May I see it Kuroko-kun?"

The bluenette nods mutely and hands it to him, stepping back to stand next to his light.

The black haired male opens the unsealed plain white envelope and pulls out a white sheet of paper with purple trimming. "Shall I read it?"

The coaches look at each other before nodding.

"Yes please do Himuro-san." Masako-san says.

He clears his throat before starting. "It says:

 _Dear KnB Memebers,_

 _I know you must be confused but please be rest assured you are safe and far from any harm. As such the reason I have brought you all here is to help you in a way. While the Generation of Miracles (or GoM for short) have become better and closer again not all the details of what they, and more specifically Kuroko, had went through have been told. As such misunderstands have a chance of happening later on. So to keep this from happening I have made and collected these videos of the last 4 years to help fill in the remaining gaps._

 _Now I understand you all were in the middle of a training camp so I will explain that the three doors at the back of the room lead to: a kitchen, a basketball court, and the last to hall with others doors that lead to some bedrooms for you to sleep in (restrooms at the end of the hall, the doors will open after the first episode is finished). Others will be appearing once and a while so be prepared for that. I hope this helps mend bonds and maybe even start new ones, and also take this as a way to learn from past mistakes. Enjoy watching!_

 _From,_

 _Vix (Also don't worry about being missing; what happens here will not effect the outside world.)_

That's what it says."

Himuro looks up to the others, everyone looked shocked or utterly confused.

"What should we do?" Riko asks; looking to the other coaches since, while she was one her self, they were the adults.

"I don't think there is much we can do.' Harasawa-san sighs, tugging at one of his locks. 'As it seems this "Vix" will not be letting us go until this is done, so it would be better to get it done and over with."

"Well how do we know when the show starts?" Tsugawa asks, before yelps as the lights in the room suddenly dimmed and the theater screen came to life.

"Now I would guess, baka." Hanamiya mutters from the back of the group where he and his teammates had been silently watching everything happen.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoyed! Ta.**

 **GWDG**


	2. Episode 1

**Hello everyone! :D Thank you everyone who has decided to fav or follow this story it means a lot and if you guys have any suggestions or ideas I would happily hear about them in a review. Also please thank sanduca 94 for all their help in getting this idea layed out in my head. :3 This took me almost all freaking day to write so updates might be slow but I'll try my hardest to get them in as regularly as possible but with school coming up that might be hard. (we'll handle that bridge when we get there. :P) Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review at the bottom telling me what you think!**

* * *

Everyone shuffled around to get in their seats (deciding it would be best to just stick with their own teammates for now) and watched as what looked like an intro to an anime appeared.

 _ ***Heavy, almost ominous music began to play as the lights above a basketball court were shown.***_

" _ **The Teiko Middle School basketball club."**_

 _ ***It changes to show blurred out figures playing a game on the court.***_

" _ **An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members-"**_

"Over one hundred members?!" Some of the boys shout, mouths dropping. Sure they had heard and known that Teiko was a powerful school (the Miracles aside) but to have over a hundred members?!

"Yes and to accommodate so many members we had 3 fractions you would go into. 1 being the best and would be the ones who played in games while 3 was the lowest.' Akashi informs them, somehow looking like an emperor on his throne despite it being nothing more then a lazy-man chair.

"Which fractions were you all in at first?" Nakamura asks curiously, looking to Kise.

Kise smiles proudly. "In my 2nd year I was in 2 for a few weeks before being moved to 1!"

"That isn't anything special.' Aomine tsks with a smirk. 'Me and the others were put in 1 on the first day."

The others gasped some turning to their respective Miracle to find out if this was true. They knew the GoM were strong but to apparently be put in the highest level on their first day was mind boggling.

"You too Kuroko-kun?" Takao asks the phantom who had been sitting quietly staring at the screen.

The others (besides the GoM and Seirin since they already knew) were curious, had the phantom always been as good as he is?

They were surprised then he shook his head. "No Takao-kun, I was in 3 my first year. May I ask that we return to the video?"

"Oh, huh yea, sorry." The Shutoku passer chuckles before turning back to the screen, but his and many of the others' minds were reeling. They knew he had played with the GoM in middle school, that's how he got his reputation, but how had he played with then if he was in the lowest category?

" _ **-and three consecutive championship wins."**_

 _ ***It changes again to show a fuzzy scoreboard showing it was only the first part but the score was 27 to 48. Sudden colored outlines of the GoM appear, filling the screen.***_

" _ **Even within that brilliant history, a group of five prodigies known as the "Generation of Miracles" stood above the rest. However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles."**_

 _ ***The court fades to outside the gym, then back inside a hall that was bathed in a white light.***_

" _ **Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies."**_

 _ ***The GoM's silhouettes appear at the end of the hall, only for it to change to the hardwood floor of the gym. A basketball rested on the ground and a person's shadow was visible. Then it changes to Kuroko's back, his jersey #15 on display.***_

" _ **A phantom sixth man."**_

Kagami turns his head to look at his partner but the bluenette had his eyes locked on the screen.

 _ ***Kuroko starts to tilt his head but then it changes to a basketball bouncing over the ground as the music picks up. The next few scenes pass in a blur with Seirin training then different snip-its of them facing off against Kaijo, Shutoku and Too.***_

"Huh? Why don't we appear Aka-chin?" Murasakibara's lazy voice cuts in as the screen fades.

"I believe by what we've seen this will likely be focusing on the first few months as Kuroko started Seirin and as we didn't meet him until the Winter Cup we haven't appeared yet." Was Akashi's answer after a moment of pause.

How he could have guessed (or known considering it's Akashi) the rest weren't sure but they decided to keep quiet.

"Oh? Ok, Muro-chin I'm hungry." The giant turns to his partner.

The handsome Yosen player gives the other a sad smile. "I'm sorry Atsushi but the kitchen is still locked so I believe the video isn't over yet."

The purple haired center seems to pout before noticing that Kuroko was suddenly standing before him with a small vanilla lollipop sitting on his palm.

"Here you go Murasakibara-kun." The phantom says calmly, seemingly ignoring the choked gasps of the Yosen team (besides Himuro and Murasakibara who only blinked) as he handed it to the taller player.

"Ah. Thanks Kuro-chin." A bit of happiness slipped into the lazier teen's voice as he took the offered candy with one hand and pet the shorter teen's hair with the other. The bluenette calmly and almost causally knocked the other's hand away before turning around and returning to his seat.

The rest weren't sure how to react. They had seen how the two acted like complete enemies during their game at the Winter Cup so why did this feel almost like a common occurrence?

Kasamatsu turned to Kise with a raised eyebrow, obviously asking for an explanation. Kise didn't seem to be surprised though and only shrugged. "Kurokocchi and Murasakibaracchi are almost complete opposites when it comes to basketball so they butt heads when it's brought up but in everything else they get along ok. Kurokocchi would even to go out with him to arcades and such and win him candy from the games and in return Murasakibaracchi would give him the vanillas. I wish Kurokocchi would have done that with me~ssu! Ouch!"

At the end Kise was rubbing his head after his whine while Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. Forgetting the last bit, that was interesting information. From how the GoM acted (besides Kise) they didn't seem very friendly, more like people who only had to play together. But here Kise was telling him that Kuroko and the giant would hang out together, so wouldn't that make them friends? If so what had caused them all to stop acting friendly?

Shaking his head the Kaijo captain sighed. Guess he would just have to wait and find out.

 _ ***The screen comes to life again, showing the sign for Seirin Private High School with petals falling around it and student's voices in the background. It changes to show the bustling front walkway of the school, the sides packed with booths from different clubs.***_

" _ **Interested in rugby?" "Have you ever played shogi?" "You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!" "Swimming it feels great!"**_

 _ ***It flints over the sea of students before settling on Koganei, Izuki and Mitobe. Koganei was holding up a flyer for the basketball team, a big smile on his cat-like face as he waved it around.***_

" _ **Basketball! Basketball club! How would you like to join the basketball club?"**_

 _ **Izuki turns around, an annoyed look on his face. "Koganei, can't you be serious?"**_

 _ **Koganei looks over his should in protest. "How else am I supposed to say it?"**_

 _ **Holding up his finger, Izuki replies smartly. "New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs serious help!"**_

"Baka!' Riko suddenly shouts, making almost everyone jump as her paper fan seemed to appear out of nowhere and hit the pun-loving player over the head. 'That is NOT how you do it!"

"I wasn't being serious! Besides it worked anyway didn't it?!" The other yelps back, waving his hand vaguely at the first year trio where Fukuda was blushing slightly.

Riko took that into consideration and the eagle eye gave a small sigh of relief as she went back to her seat with the other coaches.

The other teams felt a bit of sympathy for the guy but didn't want to say anything in case they invoked the woman's anger again.

 _ ***Koganei looks unimpressed.***_

" _ **I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki.' He says before looking over the others shoulder to their quiet friend. 'Mitobe, make sure they hear you!"**_

 _ **Mitobe gives a small nod and smile before returning to holding out the flyers.**_

 _ **Koganei gets a funny look on his face. "He isn't even gonna open his mouth. How scary."**_

 _ ***Suddenly Kuroko walks by, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Koganei doesn't even blink an eye and instead calls to the kid walking right behind the phantom.***_

" _ **Hey do you have a minute?"**_

"Even you guys missed him?" Momoi asks, sitting next to Aomine on a love seat.

"Well yea he isn't a shadow for nothing.' Kagami says with a shrug. 'It took a while for us to get use to him and even then he can somehow slip by us when he really wants."

"Kagami-kun doesn't make it very hard to do so." The phantom replies smoothly, a hint of teasing in his eyes.

"Oi you little-!' Kagami starts to growl out but with a look at his coach who was playing with the fan on her lap he decides to get the shorter back later. 'Whatever let's just continue the stupid video."

 _ ***It changes again to Kuroko, showing him holding a book open as he walked calmly through the crowd. He easily walked by another student who stopped the student behind him.***_

" _ **You're a reader, aren't you? How about the literature club?"**_

" _ **Sorry this is just a manga."**_

" _ **Manga are books too!"**_

 _ ***He continues to slip around others before pausing in front of a map of all the booths. His eyes rested on the one for basketball. It changes again to Koganei and the others.***_

" _ **Basketball! Basketball club!"**_

" _ **Join the club and you'll be cute, too!" Izuki shouts.**_

 _ ***It closes in on Koganei, only for a shadow to cover him.***_

" _ **Are you guys in the basketball club?" A deep voice asks.**_

 _ ***It switches to Koganei looking up and gasping at an intimidating looking Kagami. It cuts again to show the club's booth which was being manned by Riko and Hyuga. Both looked slightly tired and put out.***_

" _ **Just a few more would be nice." Riko says with a sigh.**_

" _ **We couldn't even get ten." Hyuga replies, taking a drink from his cup.**_

"Not even ten?!" Some of the other teams cry. They had seen they only had eleven plays on their bench but they hadn't thought it was because they had so few players!

"Well we were a new school and team so of course we didn't have that many offers!' Riko huffs in annoyance. Then her frown turns into a smirk. 'But of course this year will be different because we won the Winter Cup we'll be sure to have a lot more members!"

The others shuttered at her almost evil aura. _'How does Seirin deal with her?!'_

 _ ***Riko doesn't seem too bothered.***_

" _ **We're just getting started.' She turns her head to Hyuga with a smirk and began counting her fingers. 'We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal next year."**_

 _ **Hyuga sends her a small smirk back with a raised eye brow. "Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"**_

" _ **Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" She teases.**_

 _ **Hyuga groans and lowers his head to the table, raising his hands into the air in mock prayer. "I'll do my best. I'll do my best."**_

 _ **Riko looks away from him and stares out at the crowd. "I wonder how the recruitment is going? If they could just bring in a few promising ones that would be…"**_

 _ ***Koganei suddenly is in front of her, tears falling from his eyes.***_

" _ **The new students are here."**_

" _ **Huh?" She asks in surprise.**_

" _ **Is this the basketball club?" Kagami asks.**_

 _ **Riko looks in bewilderment.**_

" _ **Is it?" Kagami asks again.**_

 _ **Riko could only give a nod and small "Yeah." before he sat down in the chair, laying Koganei over the table.**_

"AHHH!" Kagami yells suddenly.

The others turn to see him holding his side and panting. He was glaring murderously at Kuroko who only stared back at him blankly with his hand still in jabbing position.

"The hell was that for?!" The tiger like player growls, grabbing the front of the other's shirt.

"Kagami-kun was being disrespectful to our senpai.' Kuroko replied bluntly, as if being held up by his shirt from an angered basketball player was no big deal. 'Kagami-kun should apologies."

The others watched at the two seemed to have a stare down before the taller grunts and lets going of the smaller, letting him fall back into his seat. Kagami turns to Koganei who had been watching in shock. "Ehhh…I'm sorry, Koganei-senpai."

"Uhhh it's fine…?' The cat-like teen replies, scratching the back of his head. 'It was no big deal just shocked me a little you know? You were pretty scary back then."

The rest couldn't help but agree. The American returnee does seem a lot more intimidating in the video then now (ant that's saying something), so what had changed?

' _He was tamed.'_ They thought, and couldn't help but be amused in a way as the teen sits back down next to Kuroko and seem to sulk while the phantom gave a quiet apology which he only waved off. _'Funny to think how the weakest has the strongest on a leash.'_

 _ ***It shows a close up of Kagami's face as Riko's thoughts are voiced***_

' _ **Who the hell is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!'**_

" _ **I want to join…the basketball club."**_

 _ **Riko is surprised before she recovers and puts on a welcoming smile. "Welcome, welcome! Just wait a sec."**_

 _ **She takes a cup from Hyuga and puts it on the table in front of Kagami. "I'm sure you know, but our school only opened last year. Our seniors are only second years, so I'm sure someone of your build would probably quickly…-"**_

" _ **I don't care. I'm gonna leave after I leave my name." Kagami cuts in after taking a drink of his cup, picking up pen he fills out the paper.**_

 _ **Riko and Hyuga watch silently until Riko's eyes widen. "Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?"**_

" _ **Not really." After drinking the last of his cup he crunches it up in his hand and stands up. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan."**_

 _ **With that he turns around and starts walking away, causally throwing the cup over his should into the trash bin. The three 2nd years watch as he walks away.**_

" _ **He's terrifying!' Koganei says in fear, still lying on the table. 'Is he really a first year high school student?"**_

" _ **He's one in a million." Izuki's voice says. Koganei sits up to see the eagle eye and silent plays had returned and were also watching where Kagami had left.**_

" _ **You! Where have you been hiding!" Koganei asks angrily.**_

 _ ***It shifts to Hyuga who is reading over Kagami's paper.***_

" _ **Kagami Taiga. He went to middle school in America. He must've learned for the source." The glasses wearing captain reads off.**_

" _ **Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." Riko says, looking at the paper in the other's hand.**_

" _ **Yo.' Koganei says looking at another paper that was sitting on the table. He picked it up and held it out to Riko. 'You forgot this club request."**_

" _ **Oh, sorry.' Riko says taking it from him and looking it over. As she read she gained a confused look. 'Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya…huh? I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all."**_

 _ **Sudden her eyes narrowed in on his reason for joining.**_

" _ **What's the matter?" Hyuga asks looking at her.**_

" _ **He's from the Teiko basketball club!" She gasps.**_

 _ **That gains Hyuga's full attention and he take the paper from her hand. "Teiko? You mean**_ **the** _ **Teiko?"**_

 _ **She smiles. "Yeah! And if he's a 1st year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!"**_

" _ **The Generation of Miracles…' The captain echoes, looking over the paper before looking sharply back at their coach. 'That famous group?"**_

 _ **Riko nods before screaming in frustration, shaking her head side to side. "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?"**_

"Golden egg?' Kuroko asks with a thin layer of confusion to his voice. 'What do you mean, Riko-senpai?"

"Sorry Kuroko it's nothing, I thought you were going to be one of the other Miracles." His coach replies with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint." The phantom replies with a small half bow (since he was sitting down).

' _Did he seriously just apologize?!'_ The rest sweat drop while Riko waves her hand furiously and try to tell the bluenette she didn't mean it like that.

"It's ok Riko-senpai, I'm not like the others and I know that.' The blue eyed boy says bluntly. 'And I know you guys are happy to have me and I feel the same. I was just saying sorry that your hope for having one of the others was let down."

While the Seirin team smiled at their player, the others were stumped and felt slightly (or in Kirisaki Daichi's case very) awkward as the sudden sentimental feel around the black horse team.

 _ ***It changes to show Kagami walking through the crowd. Kuroko is walking a few feet behind him still reading his book.***_

" _ **And that guy just came back from America. This year's first years could be ridiculous!"**_

 _ ***Kuroko's eye is shown above his book, slowly it raises to notice Kagami in front of him. The screen turns black with the words: Episode 1 – I am Kuroko. It then changes to show the Seirin gym with the team and the new kids inside. The first years are in two lines.***_

" _ **All right looks like all the first years are here!" Koganei shouts.**_

 _ ***Cuts to show that Kagami, Fukuda, Furihata and Kawahara are in the front row while some others are in the second. It turns to show Furihata whispering to Kawahara.***_

" _ **Hey isn't the manager cute?" He whispers, hand shielding his mouth from the coach's view.**_

" _ **She's a second year, right?' Kawahara replies. 'If only she was a little sexier…"**_

The two first years in the video felt shiver down their spines at the dark aura their coach was giving off. While she didn't attack them yet they knew she will replay them with upping their training, making them silently weep inside at what she is going to put them through.

 _ ***Hyuga's fists suddenly appear, hitting the two in the back of the head.***_

" _ **Morons, you're wrong." Hyuga says loudly before folding his arms as Riko stepped in front of the group of first years.**_

" _ **What?" They ask, nursing their throbbing heads.**_

" _ **I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you." Riko introduces her self in a pound tone.**_

" _ **What?!" The group shouts in shock.**_

" _ **It's not him?" Furihata asks, pointing to an elderly man sitting against the wall behind Riko.**_

" _ **That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko corrects him, gesturing to the man who gave them a shaky smile.**_

" _ **Seriously?" Kawahara asks.**_

" _ **You've got to be kidding." Furihata agrees.**_

"Is there something wrong with me being a coach?" Riko asks dangerously, hands tightening threateningly around her fan. The Yosen coach, Araki, also seemed to be staring them down making the two shake in fear.

"W-We didn't m-m-mean it like t-that, c-coach!' Furihata stutters, wringing his hands. 'W-We were just s-shocked is a-all, r-right?"

"Y-Yea!" Kawahara nods, looking almost like a bobble head.

The two sagged in relief when the two women looked away from them, sinking in their seats they prayed they didn't do anymore to anger them.

 _ ***Riko ignores their protests and walks down the line.***_

" _ **Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei I'll have you guys first…' She turns around and gives them a sharp look. 'Take off your shirts!"**_

" _ **Huh?!" The boys ask in bewilderment.**_

"Huh?!" The teams echo the boys in the video, looking between the Seirin team and their coach in different arrays of shock and confusion.

"You'll see." Riko says in amusement, resting her chin on her hand.

 _ ***The boys are in one line and they have taken off their shirts leaving their chests exposed.***_

 _ **Riko walks down the line with a scrutinizing gaze before stoping in front of the first boy. "You're not very explosive, are you? I bet you can only do 50 side jumps in about 20 seconds, right? You'll need to do a little better then that for the basketball team."**_

 _ **Without giving time to reply she moves on to the next. "You're too stiff. Do some stretches after you bathe."**_

" _ **Seriously? She's right." Fukuda says, looking at Riko in wonder.**_

" _ **What do you mean" Kawahara sputters.**_

" _ **How'd she know that just by looking at us?" Furihata asks Hyuga.**_

The teams were curious as well. Too had an idea since Momoi was similar but this appeared to be different.

"That is a good eye there Miss. Aida, you're father has taught you well." Coach Katsunori says with a small smile.

Riko blushes slightly at the praise before smiling proudly. "Thank you sir!"

 _ ***It changes to show a little Riko standing next to her father, watching a man run on a treadmill.***_

" _ **Her dad's a sports trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data everyday at his workplace since she was a child.' The changes to a close up of Riko's eye one of the boy's body reflected in it with numbers appearing along the sides. 'When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't expect any less from a coach."**_

 _ ***Riko is shown blinking at Kagami, eyes wide in wonder.***_

" _ **What?" Kagami asks bluntly.**_

 _ ***Changes to Riko's view where numbers and little symbols began appearing across Kagami's body.***_

' _ **What…What is this? All his numbers are though the roof. These aren't the numbers of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential. This is the first time I've seen anyone like this. Such raw talent!' Her eyes widen a bit at the end.**_

 _ ***It changes to show Hyuga yelling at her.***_

" _ **Coach! What are you staring at?" He shouts, jarring her out of her disbelief.**_

 _ **She turns away from Kagami, clearing her throat. "Sorry! Um…"**_

" _ **You looked at all of them.' Hyuga says. 'Kagami's the last one."**_

" _ **Really?' She asks looking at her clip board. 'Is Kuroko here?"**_

" _ **Oh, that kid from Teiko…" Hyuga trails off looking at the line to see if any would step forward.**_

' _ **I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him.' She thinks looking disappointed. "Looks like he's not here today. Alright, let's start with practice!"**_

 _ ***With the small sound of a shoe scuffing the floor Kuroko suddenly seems to appear in front of Riko.***_

" _ **Um, excuse me.' He says in his soft, flat tone. 'I'm Kuroko."**_

 _ **Riko has a delayed react as it takes her a moment to catch her breath only to let it out is a frightened scream.**_

 _ **Hyuga catches sight of him as well. "What? How long have you been there?"**_

" _ **I've been here the whole time." Kuroko replies calmly.**_

' _ **He was right in front of me and I didn't notice?' Came Riko's thought still staring at Kuroko in fear. 'What? Did he say he's Kuroko? What? He's practically invisible!'**_

" _ **What? This guy is part of the Generation of Miracles? He couldn't have been a regular, could he?" Koganei asks as he and Hyuga stepped up next to Riko and Kuroko.**_

" _ **Of course not, right Kuroko?" Hyuga asks.**_

"Oi you know that's kind of rude, sure he may not look it but he did play with us." Aomine says, annoyance flashing across his features. Some were surprised it was Aomine -of all people- who spoke up. While the ones that knew the relationship between him and Kuroko, were nicely surprised at him being nice, at least nice in the Aomine way.

The three older Seirin members had the decency to look abashed before looking at their second quietest member. "Sorry about that Kuroko."

The phantom just sent them a small forgiving smile. "It's ok, as a shadow my looks don't match the rest of the Miracles. I mean look at these guns."

"I've already told you, you don't have any!" Kagami yells, pointing at Kuroko who was "flexing" his thin arms.

The rest looked at the two with unimpressed or amused looks.

 _ ***Kuroko blinks at their question before answering honestly.***_

" _ **I played in games."**_

" _ **Right.' Hyuga nods absently, obvious not taking in what Kuroko had really said. Then he did and his amused smile fell. 'Huh?"**_

" _ **What?!" Him and Koganei shout together.**_

' _ **The Generation of Miracles? What's that?' Kagami thinks, looking at the four with interest.**_

 _ **Riko tries to recollect her self. "T-Take your shirt off."**_

 _ **Kuroko is a bit surprised at the sudden command. "What? Okay."**_

 _ ***Changes to a closer look of Riko's face. After Kuroko takes off his shirt she looks him over and her eyes widen. Suddenly it cuts to Riko sitting on a bus, the female coach staring out one of the side windows in concentration with headphones on. Kuroko's shirtless body suddenly appears in the reflection, the low numbers around his body fluctuating.***_

' _ **Who is he? His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. On top of that, He's already almost at his limit. There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team. What on Earth…' She thinks to her self.**_

 _ ***Cuts to Kagami shooting hoops. Running back to place he gets ready to shoot when he notices Kuroko standing in the shadows. He misses the shot and the ball bounces off the rim and into Kuroko's hands.***_

" _ **When did you get here?" Kagami asks him.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you." Kuroko responds.**_

" _ **What the hell are you doing?" Kagami tries again to get an answer.**_

" _ **What are**_ **you** _ **doing here by yourself?" Kuroko repeats the question, throwing the ball to the red head.**_

 _ **Kagami catches the ball easily. "Nothing. I'm not doing anything."**_

" _ **Is that so?" Kuroko says, and a short silence follows.**_

 _ **Kagami suddenly cuts the silence. "I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that will really get me going. I heard all about you, I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from out year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are."**_

" _ **People who succeed smell different from the rest.' He spins the ball on his finger, eyes now narrowed slightly. Before he suddenly tosses it at Kuroko, who catches it, face still blank. 'But there's something not right about you. The weak should smell weak, but you…you don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent. Let me see it. Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is!"**_

 _ **Kuroko seems to pause for a moment. "How fortunate. I was hoping to play against you too. One-on-one."**_

 _ **Kagami's cocky smirk slips into a serious frown at Kuroko's words, and as the phantom takes off his jacket.**_

"What?!" Everyone, but the light and shadow duo, scream.

"Seriously, Tetsu?! Did you really think you could beat him? You couldn't play back then even against a light as weak as Bakagami!" Aomine shouts, staring at his ex-shadow in confusion.

"Of course I knew I wouldn't win.' Said shadow replies without hesitation, ignoring Kagami's annoyed 'Oi!' at Aomine's comment. 'I wanted to see how Kagami-kun played."

"You little rat, you were testing me!" Kagami grinds out, grabbing the other's head in his hand.

"Yes.' Kuroko says brazenly, making some of the others sweat drop. 'I could tell Kagami-kun was strong but I wasn't sure yet how strong."

After Riko had to threaten Kagami with her fan he let go of Kuroko and they sat back down.

' _Seriously! How do those two play so well together if they are constantly acting like this?!'_ The rest asks themselves.

 _ ***They get into their positions.***_

" _ **You wanna go?" Kagami grins.**_

 _ **Kagami begins dribbling before suddenly bolting past Kuroko and makes a dunk. The tiger like player's eyes narrow as they continue going back and with him making score after score.**_

' _ **He's…He's…He's so bad I could die. Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills…but this guy's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting. He doesn't do anything well. This is ridiculous.' He thinks as he watches Kuroko chase after the ball again. When the bluenette returns he can't help him self. "You've got to be kidding me. Were you even listening to me! How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think that you can beat me? I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"**_

" _ **You can't be serious. Of course you're stronger then me. I knew that before we started.' Kuroko doesn't even as he says this.**_

 _ **Kagami reaches out and pulls the phantom up by the front of his shirt so they're face to face. "You wanna fight? What the hell do you think you're doing?"**_

 _ **Kuroko looks slightly surprised at being lifted before it smoothes back to his blank face. "I wanted to see how good you are for my self."**_

" _ **Huh?" Kagami says in surprised. With an annoyed sigh he lets Kuroko go and holds the side of his face. 'Unbelievable. There must have been something wrong with me too. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. This is stupid.'**_

" _ **Um…' Kuroko cuts into his mental rant, holding up the ball.**_

 _ **Kagami waves it away. "Enough. I'm not interested in the weak."**_

 _ **Kuroko watches as the other walks over to one of the fences and picks up his stuff.**_

" _ **Let me tell you one more thing.' Kagami says, tossing his jacket over his shoulder and looks over at Kuroko with disinterest. 'You should quit basketball."**_

There was a moment of tense silence.

Most stared at the screen in disbelief. Did Kagami really just bluntly tell him to quit basketball?

They turned to the two. Kuroko was sitting calmly, as always, and Kagami was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head looking anyone but the other peoples' eyes.

"That was a very rude thing to say Taiga." Himuro says suddenly, his visible eye narrowed slightly in disappointment at his 'brother'.

"It's ok, Himuro-kun.' Kuroko speaks up, baffling the others even more. 'I have had many people say that to me and if I was actually swayed by their words I wouldn't be here now. Part of being a shadow is knowing others will look down on you and using that to your advantage."

They were all left speechless as the phantom turned back to the screen. Not sure what to do they also turned back to the screen, though many felt their opinion of Kuroko rise significantly.

' _You never stop surprising everyone, Kuroko.'_ Akashi thinks fondly. He had felt the want to slice the other red head with his scissors for what he had said. But seeing that he seemed genuinely sorry for what he said, and was now quietly saying so to the bluenette, he decides to forgive the other for now.

 _ ***Kagami continues, voice uncaring.***_

" _ **No matter how much you try to cover it up with nice words like "effort," raw talent is a fact of life. You have no talent for basketball." Having said what he wanted the red head turns to leave but stops.**_

" _ **I don't accept that." Kuroko finally speaks up.**_

" _ **Huh?" Kagami asks, turning to look at the other over his shoulder before turning completely.**_

 _ **Kuroko walks over next to the fence, putting the ball against his side. "First of all, I love basketball. And also, I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong and who's weak."**_

" _ **What did you say?" Kagami asks.**_

" _ **I'm not like you.' Kuroko says, looking at Kagami with determination. 'I'm a shadow."**_

 _ ***Changes to show the Seirin gym, but it was raining outside. Moves inside to show that only Kuroko, Kagami and the freshmen trio had stayed. They were now wearing yellow practice jerseys while the second years wore blue.***_

" _ **What? A mini-game?" Fukuda asks confused.**_

" _ **I can't believe we're playing the upper classmen already." Kawahara says worried.**_

 _ **Fukuda turns to face him. "Do you remember their record from last year they told us about during our first meeting? They went to the finals in just their first year."**_

" _ **Are you serious?" Fukuda questions in disbelief.**_

" _ **That's not normal." Furihata says shaking his head.**_

 _ **Kagami cuts in, smirking. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weaker ones. Let's go."**_

 _ **He starts walking forward and the others trail after him.**_

"(Fi)nely som(e) act(io)n!" Hayakawa shouts with a grin.

"Baka talk slower and don't shout!" Kobori yells hitting the other over the head.

Hayakawa yelps and rubs his head but still watches the screen excitedly. The others kind of felt the same, seeing the other's reactions with each other was interesting (mostly of the dynamics between the light and shadow duo) but they were teenage boys and they wanted some excitement.

 _ ***Changes to Riko who is holding a whistle and smiling slightly.***_

' _ **Let's see exactly what these rookies can do.' She puts the whistle in her mouth and holds out the ball for tip-off.**_

 _ **When the ball goes up Mitobe and Kagami jump, Kagami reaching the ball first and knocks it to Kawahara. He dribbles forward and tosses it back to Kagami who runs and dunks it over Mitobe. The other watch in shock.**_

" _ **That dunk was unbelievable." Kawahara says.**_

" _ **Amazing…" Furihata breathes.**_

 _ ***Cuts to Riko who is staring as well, whistle in hand.***_

' _ **He's better than I expected. Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play.'**_

" _ **This is unbelievable." Hyuga sighs, wiping sweat from his face. 'He's more than ready. He's a real monster.'**_

 _ ***Cuts again to Kagami giving a cry as he dunks again and again. Then to the score board which showed the first years were winning 11 to 8. Then to Hyuga, Koganei and Izuki standing together.***_

" _ **I can't believe the first years are this strong." Izuki comments, wiping his face of sweat.**_

" _ **Kagami's doing it all by himself!" Koganei says panting, putting his hands on his knees.**_

 _ ***shifts to Kagami.***_

' _ **Shit! That kid shill has me on edge!' The teen thinks to him self with a scowl.**_

 _ ***cuts to Kuroko who has caught the ball and is looking at who to pass it to.***_

"Kurokocchi why aren't you using your misdirection?" Kise asks, pouting slightly at not getting to see his friend/ex-instructor using his skills.

"It's because you are observing them, yes Kuroko?" Akashi cuts in looking at the phantom who nods in agreement.

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

"Observing us?" Furihata asks, only to flinch back slightly when the Rakuzan captain turned to look at him.

"Yes, as Kuroko has to first observe his teammates since he doesn't play like a normal player. He has to take some time to observe how the others play and get use to their habits and everything before he can actually sync with their plays. He did similar when he first started working with us." The red eyed boy explains matter-of-a-factly.

They turn to the bluenette again and he nods. "Akashi-kun is right, to know how fast and to who I can thrown I must observe."

 _ ***Izuki suddenly stole the ball from him, passing it to Koganei.***_

" _ **It's him again!' Furihata frowns before running to catch up. 'Keep it together!"**_

 _ ***To Kagami again.***_

' _ **for all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit! Guys who are all talk…piss me off more than anything!' Kagami fumes as he blocks Mitobe from scoring.**_

" _ **So high!" Fukuda gasps.**_

"" _ **Nothing can stop Kagami now!" Kawahara cheers.**_

 _ **Riko blows the whistle, signaling for them to break.**_

" _ **Time to put them in their place." Hyuga says with a smirk.**_

 _ **Izuki next to him grins. "It's on."**_

 _ ***Cuts to Izuki, Koganei and Hyuga going 3-on-1 against Kagami.***_

' _ **Three?'**_

 _ **Koganei switches and starts blocking Kawahara, who is watching the others.**_

" _ **They're desperate to stop Kagami!" Kawahara says.**_

" _ **They're double teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!' Fukuda adds. 'They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"**_

 _ ***Shows Kagami grinding his teeth before cutting to Hyuga shooting a three pointer. Kagami tries to steal a ball but Mitobe ends up scoring. Furihata tries to pass to Kagami but Mitobe steals it, then he gives it to Hyuga who does a lay-up. Cuts to show the scoreboard again with the second years now leading 31-to-15, then to the first year trio who are bend over panting.***_

" _ **They're good." Fukuda says begrudgingly.**_

" _ **There's no way we can win." Kawahara grunts.**_

" _ **I've had enough." Furihata says tiredly.**_

 _ **Kagami suddenly grabs Furihata by the front of his jersey, lifting him off the ground. "'Enough'? What the hell are you talking about?"**_

 _ **Kuroko appears and walks up behind Kagami, using his knees to push into Kagami's and the taller has to let go of Furihata to regain his balance. "Please calm down."**_

 _ **Kagami looks over his shoulder with a dark grin. "You bastard…"**_

 _ **The trio shake in fear.**_

"Kagami-kun should learn to not take his anger out on others." Kuroko states.

"Hey you were the one that pissed me off in the first place!" Kagami shots back.

"Both of you be quiet so we can watch!" Hyuga growls, hitting them both over the head.

 _ ***Changes to Koganei and Izuki, who were watching the group of first years.***_

" _ **Looks like they're fighting.' Koganei says worriedly. Noticing that Izuki was staring more intently he turned to the other. 'What's wrong?"**_

 _ ***Cuts to show over the second year's shoulders Kagami yelling at Kuroko before trying to swing at him only for the shorter to dodge.***_

" _ **Was he in the game?" Izuki asks.**_

" _ **Kuroko? I dunno." Koganei replies confused.**_

 _ ***Switches to Riko who was watching with half lidded eyes only for them to widen and the whistle to drop from her mouth.***_

' _ **Even I forgot, and I'm the referee! Huh?'**_

 _ ***Shows Kagami being held back desperately by the trio, his face inches from the unblinking Kuroko's. Then back to Riko who suddenly began sweating a little.***_

' _ **How long has he been in?'**_

 _ ***Cuts to outside where it is still raining, before back inside where is shows Kuroko loosening his wrists with Fukuda standing a little behind him.***_

" _ **Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball?" He asks, moving forward.**_

" _ **What?" Fukuda asks in surprise.**_

"Finally Tetsu.' Aomine grumbles, stretching a bit in his seat. 'Took you long enough, or were you just waiting for the right time to actually help them?"

Some of the others sat up a bit as well, curious to see how the phantom would effect this game.

 _ ***shows the score being 31-to-15 in the second years favor, the boy working as score keeper shouts out encouraging words.***_

" _ **You can do it! Three more minutes!" He shouts.**_

 _ ***Changes to Fukuda who is being manned by Tsuchida.***_

' _ **What can you do with the ball once you get it? At least don't let them take it!'**_

 _ ***Shows Kuroko and the ball coming toward him only for it to suddenly be flying toward Furihata who does a lay-up.***_

" _ **It went…what?' Hyuga gapes, looking bewildered. 'How did that pass get though?"**_

 _ ***Cuts to Riko who is watching intensely.***_

' _ **Why do I feel so uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?' She stares at Kuroko who still has his blank expression.**_

 _ ***Shift to Kawahara who is trying to get past Koganei. As he's moving he sees Kuroko and throws it towards him only for it to seemingly ricochet towards Fukuda, who is surprised but luckily catches it.***_

" _ **Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami shouts, grinning.**_

 _ ***Switches again to Kagami being blocked but Kawahara in front of him is passed the ball and he runs to score it.***_

" _ **What?" Koganei gasps from where he had been blocking the red head.**_

 _ ***The ball continues to be shuffled around in seemingly impossible directions, even bouncing between Hyuga's legs at one point and goes to Kawahara who scores again.***_

" _ **They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it!" Izuki says.**_

" _ **What's going on?" Koganei chimes in.**_

"That's how we felt! Those passes are crazy!" Tsugawa says sulking. Some of the members from the other teams nodded in agreement. It really became chaotic when Kuroko came onto the court and they were never really sure what would happen next.

 _ ***Shows a flashback of what had just happened, this time slower and it was visible that Kuroko had used one hand to sent it spinning away.***_

' _ **Is he using his lack of presence to pass?' Riko thinks to her self. 'He's not even touching the ball for very long! Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more?'**_

 _ **Kuroko is shown sliding in front of Kawahara and tossing the ball over his shoulder to him and out of Tsuchida's path. 'Misdirection. A technique used in sleight of hand tricks. He's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. To be more accurate, he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's attention elsewhere!'**_

 _ **Riko seems to come to a realization. 'He's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard rumors, but I didn't think he actually existed! The phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles!'**_

 _ ***Shift between different points where Kuroko passes the ball, easily changing it's direction with a twist of his hand or body. Finally Kagami catches the ball and makes a run for it.***_

' _ **Damn it! I got caught up in Kuroko's passing!' Hyuga thinks, chasing after Kagami but still looking over his shoulder.**_

 _ ***Kagami gets the shot and the score has now shifted to the first years favor with them just a point behind at 36-to-37. It cuts to Koganei holding the ball trying to find someone to pass to.***_

" _ **I can't believe it's down to a one point difference!" One of the first years cry.**_

 _ ***Koganei tries to pass to Mitobe but Fukuda is able to slap it off course right to Kuroko who instead of passing begins running down the court with it.***_

" _ **Crap!" Hyuga grunts as he and the other second years chase after the bluenette.**_

" _ **Go, Kuroko!" The first year trio shouts.**_

 _ ***Kuroko jumps up to do a lay-up but the ball just bounces off the rim. Making the first years sweat drop. Kagami suddenly appears and grabs the ball mid air as he jumps up to dunk it.***_

" _ **That's why I hate the weak! You have to make the shot, dumbass!" The red head yells as he hangs onto the rim.**_

 _ ***It pans down from Kagami to show Kuroko bend over, a smile slightly twitching at his lips as he looked over his shoulder at the other.***_

"Hey…' Kagami squints at his shadow suspiciously. 'You didn't miss that on purpose did you?"

There was a small pause as the others looked at Kuroko as well. Did he plan that Kagami would get the last dunk?

"No Kagami-kun that's just how bad I was back then." Kuroko replies calmly, but seeing as Kuroko's voice was almost always flat they couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

' _Was he really that bad or did he plan it? How scary…'_ The rest think, sweat droping.

 _ ***Scene changes to Maji Burger, Kagami is walking away from the counter with a tray covered in a mountain of burger before sitting down at a window seat. Picking up one of the burgers he takes a bite before noticing Kuroko is sitting across from him sipping a milkshake.***_

" _ **Hello." Kuroko says, slipping the straw from his mouth.**_

 _ **Kagami swallows the bite that was in his mouth, looking at Kuroko in surprise. "What are you doing?"**_

" _ **I was sitting here first.' Kuroko says honestly. 'I like this place's vanilla milkshakes."**_

 _ **Kagami scoffs. "Go somewhere else."**_

" _ **I don't want to." Was the bluenette's reply, not even bothering to pull the straw from his mouth.**_

 _ **Kagami makes a sound of frustration. "If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends."**_

" _ **This is my usual hangout." Kuroko says, setting his milkshake down.**_

" _ **Here.' Kagami gives a sigh and picks up one of his burgers, tossing it over to the surprised phantom. 'I don't like guys who suck at basketball, but you've earned your self one of those."**_

Aomine couldn't help but frown. This was similar to when he had run into Tetsu at a burger place near Teiko and he has shared his food with the bluenette way back then they first meet. Sure it wasn't completely the same but it was close enough that it was making him feel uncomfortable. The dark skin player shook it off though, that was the past and there was no point in thinking about it.

 _ ***Kuroko looked at it in surprise before looking up and giving Kagami a small smile.***_

" _ **Thanks."**_

 _ ***Cuts to Kuroko and Kagami walking down a street, cars and people moving around them.***_

" _ **Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles? If I played them now, how would I do?" Kagami asks.**_

The GoM's ears seem to perk, each curious to know what their old member thought of them compared to this new 'light' he had found.

 _ ***Kuroko seems to take a moment to ponder it before pulling the straw from his lips.***_

" _ **You'd be destroyed instantly." He says bluntly.**_

Aomine bursts out laughing. Some blinked at the seemingly harsh answer while others were at least trying to smother their giggles at the look on video Kagami's face.

"Ahh Tetsu, sometimes your bluntness is just amazing." The Too ace laughs, wiping small tears from his eyes.

"You know you didn't have to be that blunt." The shadow's current light grumbles, his cheeks taking a light red tone.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun but I thought you wanted an honest answer." Kuroko's reply made those to tried to hold back give up and they burst into chuckles as well, making the Seirin ace glare at his partner.

 _ ***A tick forms on the taller players face as he turns to glare at the other.***_

" _ **Do you have to put it like that?!"**_

" _ **The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand on top." Kuroko informs him.**_

 _ **Kagami gives a laugh. "That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become the best player in Japan."**_

 _ **Kuroko stares at him, sipping from his shake. "I don't think that's possible."**_

 _ **Kagami's tick returns and he raises his hand as if to strangle the other. "Hey!"**_

 _ **Pulling the milkshake from his lips Kuroko speaks honestly. "I don't know if you have a hidden talent or not, but you wouldn't even be able to reach their feet as you are now."**_

The Miracles felt a swell of pride in their chests at the phantom's words. It was one thing to hear it from jealous players or screaming 'fans' but it was different hearing it from someone they knew was being honest, who honestly believed they were the best.

"Awww that's so sweet Kurokocchi!" Kise yells as he tries to rush over to glomp the bluenette only to be tripped by Midormia who casually had his foot out and was fixing his glasses on his nose. Though if you looked closer you would see the slightest hinting of pink to his cheeks, he kept his uncaring air as he looked at the weeping blond who was being dragged back to his seat by his captain.

" _ **You can't do it alone. I've also decided. I'm a shadow, but the stronger the light, the darker the shadow and the more it accentuates the light.' Kuroko looks up to the other eyes full of determination and resolve. 'I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan."**_

 _ **Kagami looks shocked for a moment before he gives a scoff, smirking, "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want."**_

 _ **That seems to be taken as an acceptance as Kuroko's lips twitch into a smile. "I'll do my best."**_

 _ ***The screen cuts to black.***_

"Well I guess that was the end of the first episode, let's all go to bed. We can discus what we play to do next tomorrow." Coach Shirogane says, the other coaches nodding in agreement as they all ushered their teams to the hall where there were doors with each of the teams' names on them. Inside the rooms were huge with plenty of room in each one for all of them and with side rooms for their coaches.

Goodnights were exchanged and everyone fell asleep, both excited and worried of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it and leaving a review would really motivate me to update again soon. ;3 Again thanks for reading and hope you liked. Ta.**

 **GWDG**


	3. Episode 2

**Hey guys and thanks again so much for your support of this story. :D Again I'll say that school is coming up so updates will be regular but I'll try my best to update every two weeks or so. I tried to add more reactions into this chapter and I hope it didn't come out too chopped up.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I have some things to ask you at the bottom so if you can take the time to read the AN then give your answer in a review that would be super helpful to me!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

The next morning a few early risers (the coaches) got up and began doing their morning routines. The adults were thankful to find they had their own bathrooms and –although slightly creepy- clothes of their sizes and preference were in drawers with their names written on the front.

Deciding it would be ok to let the kids (and really they realized that most of them were still kids) sleep in while they talked. They met up in the kitchen which was a mixed style of American and Japanese with white counters and stainless steel appliances. There was a smaller table set to the side, likely for the adults, and then two larger tables a bit away from it that would comfortably fit all the teens. When they went to see if they could find anything to fill their morning fix (a.k.a coffee or tea) they found a note resting on the counter. It read:

 _You don't have to worry about making the food (seeing as some can't or don't like to cook) so just think of what you want, though it can't be super detailed, and it will appear. If you want it made a certain way you must think up the ingredients and make it your self. The kitchen will be available at all times so don't worry about missing meals._

 _-Vix_

"So what do you guys think about all this?" Matsumoto, the Seiho coach, asks the others as they all sat down with cups of coffee or tea at their 'adult table'.

Araki sighs, stirring some cream into her coffee. "Is there much to think about? Somehow, and in someway, some being has decided that it's important enough that we learn from past mistakes and keep them from happening again."

"But why did it see it fit to take all of us? And why are our students' actions so important?" Harasawa muses, curling one of his hairs around his finger as he sipped at his tea.

"Well they are a young generation, what goals and achievements they set now will surely affect later players." Nakatani supplies breaking the moment of silence, setting down his coffee after a long swig.

Shirogane adds in his two cents, a hint of frustration to his voice. "That is true, still for right now we don't have enough information to try to put anything together. The best thing to do would be to watch the videos and see what comes from it."

"Then I guess that it's time to wake them all up.' Riko says, standing from where she had been sitting silently while listening to the others. 'After they are all up we can work on break-oomph!"

The youngest coach grunts slightly as she runs into something a few steps behind her. Hearing a similar sound come from the other she looks up and is surprised to see her phantom player standing there, bed-head present but he looked to be wide awake. "Huh, Kuroko-kun? What are you doing up already?"

The bluenette nods to her. "Good morning Riko-senpai, I tend to wake up early and make my self breakfast. May I ask why you are up?"

"The other coaches and I were having a small meeting and I was just about to go wake everyone else up." Riko says, gesturing to the small group of adults at the table.

"I see, I will wait here then." The phantom says, moving towards the fridge to see if there was anything to drink, though he wished there were milkshakes.

As Riko left the other coaches watched the short basketball player curiously. They had never really talked to the phantom themselves but had heard about him from their respected Miracle (or in Matsumoto's case his annoying and sadistic first year).

"You are Kuroko Tetsuya, yes?" Araki asks the boy.

Kuroko, confused to see no ingredients in the fridge but was pleased to find –though he didn't show it- a vanilla milkshake, grabbed it and went to sit across from the adults. Hearing the question he once again nodded. "Hai, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you. You are Araki-sensei, Murasakibara's coach? I hope he doesn't give you too much trouble."

"Yes I am, and while he can be difficult sometimes, Himuro-san helps a lot in managing him.' The woman replies, slightly impressed by the boy's politeness. 'Are you close to Murasakibara-san?"

Kuroko shakes his head slightly, voice monotone. "Not very. We have always had different opinions about basketball and it has lead to us having many disagreements. He believes you only need talent to play and that hard work is pointless, while I have always had to work to get where I am and while talent is important it isn't the only important thing."

The adults pondered this. They could see where the bluenette was coming from and were intrigued by his ideals. After all they were not prodigies like the Miracles but they had reached nationals when they were younger though hard work, talent and dedication.

Before more could be said a small herd of the basketball players wandered into the room and started filling up the seats at the other tables. Some were talking to each others while others looked barely awake enough to be walking.

"Well Kuroko-san I guess our talk will have to wait till la-' Takeuchi begins to say only for all the adults to turn back around and see the phantom had already silently left. They sweat dropped. 'Kise wasn't exaggerating when he said the kid moved like a ghost…"

The others nodded in agreement.

/_\ /_\ /_\ Line Break/_\ /_\ /_\

After a semi-disorganized breakfast everyone filed back into the theater room and went back to the seats they had before.

' _What's gonna happen next?'_ Everyone wonders as the room darkens and the screen lights up.

 _ ***The opening song plays again. At the end it changes to show a hoop as a ball bounces off the rim. Kagami chases after the ball and makes a lay up before running to get back into position.***_

' _ **Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?' *Shows Kagami smiling and shooting before flashing back to his conversation with Kuroko.* 'If I played them now, how would I do?'**_

Kagami internally groans while some of the others snicker. _'This happened last episode why was it being replayed?!'_

' _ **You'd be destroyed instantly.' Was Kuroko's reply.**_

 _ ***Changes back to the court just as the ball goes through the hoop. Kagami once again goes to get it.***_

' _ **The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools.'**_

' _ **I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become the best player in Japan.'**_

' _They aren't the only strong ones!'_ Some of the others fume.

"Kagami-kun should remember that while the Miracles are strong there are other strong players too." Kuroko says wisely, as if reading the rests' thoughts.

Kagami shrugs a bit. "Back then I wasn't too impressed with what I had seen of basketball here but I learned I was wrong."

"At least he learned something, that baka." Riko sighs, remembering the time they had to tutor the red haired basketball idiot.

 _ ***Flashes back to the conversation again.***_

' _ **I've also decided. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan.'**_

 _ ***changes back to Kagami, who is dribbling down the court.***_

' _ **Hahaha. Oh, man. I'm so excited I can't sit still.' He smiles and jumps. He leans back to do a fade away. 'I don't care if it's not an official game. I just wanna play them!'**_

"Hey Bakagami, should we feel flattered you wanted to go against us so badly?" Aomine smirks with his posture next to Momoi like a lounging panther, lazy and confident.

"Shut up Aohmine!" The tiger like player replies with a growl.

"Can you two go five minutes without fighting like children?" Kuroko's flat voice has a hint of genuine curiosity to it. The others laugh at his statement and the light flush of red that goes across the two predator-like players faces before they both sit back in their seats.

"Shut up Kuroko." "Whatever, Tetsu." The two's answers overlap each other but they only send each other a small glare before turning back to the screen.

 _ ***When the screen goes black the words "I am Serious." appear. Before changing to show the outside of one of Seirin's buildings then moves inside to show Hyuga and Kagami.***_

" _ **A Game?' Hyuga asks with a flat look. 'You can't play yet."**_

" _ **W-Why?' Kagami stutters back with a shocked look. ' What is this, Captain? How am I not good enough?"**_

 _ **The second year shakes his head, correcting his last statement. "You're still a trial member. You're not an official member, yet."**_

 _ **The red head look changes to dumbfounded confusion. "Huh?"**_

 _ ***Cuts to Riko who is playing with a game with the character's stats on the screen.***_

" _ **I knew you had potential.' The short haired girl says with a pleased hum and flushed face. 'Nothing beats cultivating talent."**_

 _ **Just as she takes a drink of her milk Kagami comes running up and slams his hands on her desk. "Coach!"**_

 _ **Shocked she accidentally spits it out on his face.**_

A few snickers come from around the room. Two of the teens blush, one covers her mouth as if to keep more milk from coming out while the other wipes at his face as if to make sure none had remained.

 _ ***Kagami wipes the milk from his face.***_

" _ **Coach, give me an official club membership form." Kagami demands.**_

 _ **Riko seems to ignore his tone and focuses on wiping her face with her sleeve. "What is it with today? You too?"**_

 _ **Kagami falters, confused. "Too?"**_

 _ ***Changes to Riko sitting and enjoying her milk.***_

" _ **I'd like an official club membership form." Kuroko's voice suddenly says.**_

 _ ***Riko looks over to see the phantom standing next to her, making her spit out her milk.***_

More snickers, seeing the similarities between the shadow's and his light's actions.

"These first years just never give me a break." Riko sighs, the captains and coaches of the other teams nod their heads in agreement.

 _ ***Kagami looks to the side.***_

" _ **That bastard." He mutters.**_

 _ **The coach folds her arms with an unimpressed look. "Just how impatient are you rascals?"**_

" _ **What'd you call me?" Kagami asks flatly.**_

" _ **Well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you." She says pulling one of the forms from in her desk and hands it to him.**_

 _ **Kagami looks it over and a grins starts to split across his face. "Now I can play in a game, right?"**_

 _ **He starts to walk away but the female holds up her hand.**_

" _ **Hold it right there.' She says, gaining a slightly mischievous look. 'I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof."**_

 _ **The tall player on blinks at the strangely specific command.**_

"Why specifically then?" Takao asks, raising an eyebrow.

The Seirin coach looks smug while her team (minus Kuroko who was keeping his emotionless face) looked a mix of nervous and amused.

"Just a tradition we made up to motivate our selves." Hyuga says, and although he was wearing a small smile there was also a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

 _ ***Changes to show Kagami walking down a hall only to notice a paper pinned to the board. It was the student newspaper with the caption being: "Boys' Basketball Club, The Fighting Freshmen Kanto Tournament Appearance!" and showing Hyuga and the rest of the second years.***_

" _ **He wasn't kidding." He mumbles.**_

" _ **Yes, they're strong." Kuroko replies.**_

 _ **Kagami jolts then begins yelling. "Why can't you show up normally?! Stop coming out of nowhere!"**_

 _ **As the taller pants the bluenette calmly puts a finger over his lips and points to the sign above the door next to them. "Shhh."**_

 _ **The tiger player grabs his head and holds out a fist threateningly. "Are you making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you?"**_

" _ **No.' Was the phantom's answer, as if he was undisturbed by the hand squeezing his head. When Kagami finally let go the only sign of his discomfort was rubbing his head and muttering. 'That hurt."**_

 _ **Kagami turns his eyes away from Kuroko. 'I don't believe it. How can anyone call an invisible guy like him the phantom sixth member?'**_

 _ ***Flashes to Kuroko back in the training jersey. Before returning to Kagami and Kuroko.***_

' _ **How did that happen anyway? The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went to play for strong schools. Why didn't he go with them?' The red head thinks to him self, looking the other over with a scrutinizing gaze. He sighes and closes his eyes a moment to think of how to ask his question. "Hey Kuroko…"**_

 _ **Only to realize the phantom had lived up to his namesake and vanished.**_

"Hey, why did you walk away?!" Kagami asked, turning a glare to his partner.

Kuroko was quiet for a moment. "Kagami-kun doesn't normally think hard about stuff but when he does he gets this look on his face. I say that look and had an idea of what you wanted to ask and I didn't want to answer it just yet so I left."

"Huh?" Kise quietly mutters to himself, saddened.

The blond Miracle's captain heard the noise and turned away from the two Seirin players to look at his kohai. "What is it, Kise?"

Kise looks at him then back to Kuroko, his eyes had a hint of hurt and questioning. "After our practice match I followed Seirin to get a chance to talk to Kurokocchi, and when we got to I asked him a question similar to what Kagamicchi wanted to ask but he said he didn't know. But he just said that he did know, so I'm just wondering why he didn't want to tell me…"

"Maybe for the same reason he didn't tell Kagami. He does seem like a private guy after all." Kasamatsu says with a slightly awkward shrug, he didn't know the phantom player personally so he couldn't give a certain reason for his actions.

This seems to satisfy the copy cat at least a little, so he returns to his normal bubbly (and annoying) self. "That is true thanks, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

The older player rolls his eyes and shoves the other a bit further away from his person. "Whatever, now shut up so we can pay attention!"

"So mean~suu!" The blond snuffles but he turns back to the screen.

 _ ***Changes to show a train tunnel with graffiti on the wall, then to a building with "Aida Sports Gym" on the front.***_

" _ **You're doing it again this year?" Kagetora asks his daughter, watching her from her work from the doorway.**_

" _ **In order to reach their full potential with all those eyes on them, they've got to at least show that much courage." Riko replies, her eyes and pen never leaving the pages in front of her.**_

" _ **Are you sure it wasn't just a ploy to get you?" The father's question has a dangerous hint to it.**_

 _ **Riko's lip turns up a bit. "I want them to get me again this year."**_

" _ **You're so reckless.' Was Kagetora's sigh, he slipped out and took one look back in. 'I'm glad you're passionate, but it's not good for your skin. You should get some rest."**_

" _ **Just a little longer. I still need to finish the second years' individual programs." The young coach responds stubbornly.**_

 _ **Kagetora smiles slightly. "Don't push yourself too hard."**_

 _ **Riko smiles back, after her father closes the door she turns back to her papers and her eyes lower in pleasure. "Nothing beats cultivating talent."**_

 _ ***Changes to show a clock that displays 8:38 then Riko with the first year on the school's roof.***_

 _ **Riko gives an evil chuckle, making some of her kohai stare at her blankly. "I've been waiting for you."**_

" _ **Are you stupid?" Kagami asks sarcastically.**_

" _ **Is this a duel?" Kuroko seems to muse to himself.**_

 _ **Kagami runs a hand through his hair. "I forgot all about it, but on Mondays…The morning assembly is in five minutes!"**_

 _ **He pulls out the membership form and holds it out to the brunette. "Hurry up and take it."**_

 _ **Riko was unfazed and her arms folded. "Before that, I have something to tell you. I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you."**_

"A bit harsh but reasonable.' Araki and the other coaches nod approvingly. 'Nicely put."

"Thank you." Riko says proudly.

Sakurai shakily raises his hand, and then quickly lowers it when Riko looks over to him. "Sorry to ask but Hyuga-san asked you to be their coach? Did you guys not have a coach before?"

"That's right.' The brunette girl responds. 'Because we were a new school they didn't have all the staff ready for every club. And because we were actually a student started club they didn't have a coach ready so they allowed me to be the coach seeing as I have background in physical training and health."

Imayoshi's brow rises slightly. "You said 'student started', so the basketball club wasn't an already made club?"

Izuki shakes his head. "It was technically, they had the equipment and everything but no one had decided to join because to them it was pointless to try to play as a no name school."

"Then who started the club? You guys wouldn't have played last year if someone didn't." The Kaijo captain asks, confused.

The Seirin team smiles. "Teppei."

The rest tried to get them to say more but they just shrugged them off with an amused 'You'll likely find out later.'

" _ **What?' Kagami asks with a disbelieving look. 'Of course I'm-"**_

" _ **I know you're strong.' Riko cuts him off. 'but I need to know if you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them.' She gestures out to the people below. 'Give me your year, class and name! Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here,' Her eyes narrow with smug mischief and her hands go to her hips. 'strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love."**_

" _ **Ehhhhhhh!" The freshmen trio cries, while Kuroko and Kagami don't seem at all bothered.**_

The audience echoes the three boys. Some looking at Riko in disbelief and fear while the others were looking a the Seirin boys in awe.

"You guys actually agreed to that, and played?!" Hayama gasps. That sounded as bad or worse then going against his lightning dribble! These guys had some real guts to play under that pressure.

"It helped us stay focused." Was the teams reply.

" _ **All the second years did it last year." Riko says, taking away any excuse they might have had.**_

" _ **What? No one told me about this." Furihata mutters.**_

 _ **Fukuda has a drip of sweat going down the said of his face. "I heard about it when they recruited me."**_

 _ **Kawahara turns his head tot hem. "But I didn't think they'd actually…"**_

" _ **Like I said before,' The female coach cuts into their talking. 'I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. You'll have to do better then 'play my first game' or 'do my best'."**_

" _ **This'll be easy. This isn't even a test.' Kagami scoffs, casually walking forward and jumps on the railing to look down at the people below. 'Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"**_

 _ ***Turns to show the students giving Kagami confused and shocked looks, then to Hyuga who is in the crowd as well.***_

" _ **Huh" He mutters. 'Is she doing that again this year?'**_

 _ ***Shows Koganei and Izuki looking up as well, then Mitobe who is smiling slightly. Changes back to the roof with Kagami and the others.***_

 _ **Riko looks after Kagami with an impressed look before turning to the others. "Who's next? If you don't hurry the teachers will get here."**_

 _ **The freshmen trio shivers.**_

" _ **Excuse me.' Furihata asks. 'Can I say I want a girlfriend?"**_

There were chuckles around the room, making the first year blush in embarrassment.

"It's ok, Furihata.' Fukuda says, patting his friend's shoulder. 'I might have said the same if you hadn't said it first."

"Hehe…thanks." The other says, rubbing his neck.

" _ **Nope.' Riko says with a cheerful smile. 'What else do you have?"**_

 _ **Kawahara looks at Furihata before taking a deep breath and raises his hand. "I-I've got one."**_

" _ **Okay! You can do it!" Furihata says, giving his an encouraging smile.**_

 _ **Kawahara walks up to the rail and holds on to it while taking another deep breath. "Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi, from Chou Ward, Tokyo! I was a sickly kid, so I couldn't do sports. Things started to change for me in Kindergarten…'**_

 _ ***Time elapses. He has an excited look.***_

' _ **I'll never forget the all-star game I saw at school in fifth grade! It was the first time I ever thought basketball was cool…'**_

 _ ***Another time elapses. Now he has a dreamy look.***_

' _ **I joined my school's basketball club in middle school, but I wasn't very good. I was always dragging my team down, and I was miserable. But-!"**_

 _ **Riko kicks him away from the rail with an annoyed look. "Next!"**_

More laughter.

Kawahara looked down and his slightly tanned skin got a red coloring to it. _'Oh gosh this is embarrassing, why did I think it was a good idea to share my life story? Nobody cares about tha-'_

"I liked hearing Kawahara-kun's story." Kuroko suddenly speaks up.

The short haired boy's head snaps up to look at the phantom in shock. "R-Really? It wasn't lame or stupid?"

The bluenette blinks and tilts his head slightly, reminding the other of their mascot. "Yes, I did like it and I don't believe it to be lame or stupid. It's what you've been through and how you've gotten to be who you are now. I see nothing wrong with that. Also I like knowing about others, and you can't learn everything about a person through just observation alone."

Kawahara was speechless for a minute before he sent Kuroko a thankful smile. "Thanks, Kuroko-kun."

The shadow gave a small sincere smile back before he turned back to the screen. Kawahara felt Furihata nudge him and he shared a smile with him and Fukuda, no longer feeling the humiliation from before.

" _ **Um, I want a girlfriend." Furihata tries again.**_

" _ **I said no already!" Riko denies, her patience worn down from Kawahara's speech.**_

 _ ***Cuts to Fukuda, who had decided to go next.***_

" _ **Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi! I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance!"**_

"Oh so this is what you had meant earlier, right Izuki-san?" The Hawk eye turns and asks the Eagle eye.

"Yep,' The 'cute' player says, but seeing Riko giving him a stink eye he adds on. 'But I had still meant it as a joke I didn't think anyone would believe me."

 _ ***Shows Koganei and Izuki in the crowd.***_

" _ **Who knew he'd take my joke seriously?" The black haired teen says with a raised eyebrow.**_

" _ **He must not have understood it." Koganei supplies with a small giggle under his breath.**_

 _ ***Changes to Furihata who finally moves up to the rail.***_

" _ **Class 1-D, Furihata Koki. The girl I like says she'd go out with me if I become the best at something! I joined the basketball team to become number one!"**_

 _ ***moves to Hyuga who is looking up at them with a small smile.***_

' _ **Doing this really helped us focus last year. This could be a good tradition.' The captain muses to himself.**_

 _ ***Switches back to the others.***_

" _ **If that's not good enough, I don't mind if I can't join the team." Furihata says, but his face was hopeful.**_

 _ **Riko folds her arms. "I guess I'm moved. Who's next?"**_

" _ **Excuse me.' The coach jumps slightly and spins around to see Kuroko behind her. 'I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?"**_

 _ **He holds up a mega phone, and she gives him a shaky smile. "Where did you get that?"**_

 _ ***Cuts to Kuroko holding the mega phone to his lips. He takes a deep breath and was about to speak only for it to suddenly change to the roof doors as they bust open.***_

Those who had been leaning forward slightly, wanting to hear what the phantom would say, slouched back with groans of disappointment. They really wanted to hear what the boy would say as his goal. Sure he must have completed it if he hadn't had to strip (some felt uncomfortable just thinking about that) but they still would have liked to know what it was.

" _ **Hey!' The teacher shouts, catching the students' attention. 'The basketball club, again?!"**_

" _ **Crap! We were almost finished." Riko curses in frustration.**_

" _ **I warned you last year,' The teacher rants before the kneeling first years and their coach. 'Didn't you say you'd never do it again? You should know what's right and wrong at your age!"**_

 _ ***Cuts to Maji Burger where Kagami is once again buying a huge pile of hamburgers.***_

"Do you eat anything else? Maybe eating those are why you're so big." Tsugawa asks randomly with a snide look.

The tiger like player growls. "Shut up you! And I do eat other stuff I just like their burgers the most."

"Kagami-kun should try other things, just fast food isn't good." Kuroko says flatly.

"You be quiet too!' The light turns on his shadow and grips his head (though not that tightly). 'What are you talking about?! I swear the only thing I've even seen you consume is those damn milkshakes! And those aren't any better then my burgers!"

Kuroko's eyes widen, and when he doesn't speak Kagami lets him go to look at him oddly. "What? What's with that face?"

"Nothing I'm just surprised Kagami-kun knew a word like 'consume'." The phantom says flatly, face going perfectly blank again.

The rest heard and bust out laughing while the red head sputters.

"Damn Tetsu, you're comebacks just get better and better." Aomine chuckles to him self, taking pleasure in seeing the perplexed tiger rage at his ex-shadow.

" _ **I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting." Kagami says to him self as he sits down and unwraps one of the burgers. Taking a bite out of it he looks out the window.**_

 _ **Kuroko, who was sitting across from him speaks up. "I didn't even finish, and I got in trouble too."**_

 _ **The taller player turns to him in shock, almost choking on his food. "You again? Maybe I should start going somewhere else."**_

" _ **We aren't allowed on the roof anymore.' The bluenette says, seeming to ignore the other's last statement. 'What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?"**_

 _ **Kagami gives him a confident smirk. "That's not gonna happen."**_

" _ **We'll see."**_

 _ **The red head suddenly remembers his question from earlier and leans forward. "By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth man."**_

Everyone (but Seirin since they already knew) leans forward a bit. Why had the phantom chosen the go to Seirin? He could have possibly gone to any of theirs, so why the school that hadn't even had a coach for it?

The Miracles themselves were the most curious, seeing as they had known Kuroko the longest and hadn't been able to tell why he chose them either. They understood now that the team fit really well with Kuroko's style and were pretty close to each other but what about before that? Before he knew the players, and why he had left the Miracles so early.

 _ **Kuroko takes a sip of his drink, so Kagami continues. "Is there a reason you play basketball?"**_

 _ **Kuroko pulls the drink from his lips and sets it down. He turns his head back up to look Kagami in the eye. "My middle school's basketball team had one core principle: 'Winning is Everything.' Instead of teamwork, we pushed the individual talents of the Generations of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team.' The window next to Kuroko reflects a younger Kuroko standing alone wearing his #15 jersey and his hair shadowing his eyes. 'The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important."**_

" _ **So what?' Kagami asks curiously. 'Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?"**_

 _ **Kuroko looks down at the table before looking up again. "That's what I was thinking."**_

" _ **Seriously?" Kagami asks with an impressed smirk.**_

" _ **Yours and the coach's word really struck me.' Kuroko says, making the other straighten up in surprise. 'Now my biggest reason to play is to try and make you and our team the best in Japan."**_

"Aww thanks Kuroko-kun you're such an amazing kohai!" Koganei cheers suddenly wrapping an arm around the phantom's neck and smiles brightly at him.

As the boy gently unlocks the appendage from around his throat he gives the other a small smile back. "You were choking me, Koganei-senpai but thank you for the compliment."

The cat-face teen chuckles sheepishly. "Oh sorry Kuroko-kun."

" _ **We're not gonna**_ **try** _ **.' Kagami says stand up before looking down at the other with an unimpressed look. 'We're gonna**_ **be** _ **the best."**_

 _ **Kuroko's black face softens slightly as a smile curls the side of his lips.**_

 _ ***Cuts back to the school where several students are looking out the windows to look out at the yard.***_

 _ **Kagami walks in and sees everyone at the windows. 'Huh? What's all the commotion?'**_

 _ **He walks over and looks out only to chuckle as an astonished smirk comes to his face.**_

 _ ***Changes to show: 'We Will Be The Best In Japan' written in huge kanji next to the track field in chalk.***_

" _ **This could be interesting enough to work." Riko muses from her seat in her class, head in her hand.**_

 _ **Kagami turns away from the window to look at Kuroko. The phantom is sitting at his desk with a book but the red head notices the chalk on his sleeve as he goes to rub his nose.**_

 _ ***Changes to the team's changing room as they're getting ready for practice.***_

" _ **Huh? Is this…' Koganei says picking up a magazine from the bench that has Kise in his Teiko jersey on the front. 'Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was in Teiko?"**_

 _ **Hyuga walks up next to him and they flip though the pages. "Oh. All the players are featured. Kuroko…' They flip a few more pages. 'doesn't have an article."**_

" _ **Even though he was the sixth man?' Koganei asks, looking over to said player. 'Didn't they come to interview you?"**_

" _ **They did, but ended up forgetting about me." The bluenette replies bluntly.**_

' _ **So sad.' Izuki, Hyuga and Koganei think together.**_

"Doesn't that make you sad, Tet-chan?" Takao asks, feeling bad for the Seirin passer.

Kuroko seems to think it over before shaking his head slightly. "It use to but I have always had a weak presence so I've gotten use to it."

' _So sad, poor guy!'_ The rest think, sweat dropping at his casual response.

" _ **Besides, I'm nothing like the other five.' He adds. 'They're true prodigies."**_

" _ **She's back!' Fukuda says, racing into the room. 'The coach is back! We're gonna play a practice game."**_

 _ **The others, besides Kuroko, look intrigued.**_

" _ **I wonder who we're playing?" Hyuga asks.**_

 _ **The first year puts a hand to the back of his head. "Who knows? She was skipping for some reason though."**_

 _ **Hyuga looks worried. "She was skipping?!"**_

 _ ***Changes to show Riko humming cheerfully as she skips down the hall. Then back to Hyuga and the others.***_

" _ **Be ready, everyone.' The captain says ominously. 'If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be really tough."**_

 _ ***Changes to show Kise standing in front of the school.***_

"Ehh? What is Ki-chin doing at Kuro-chin's school?" Murasakibara asks, having the kitchen open he now had an lapful of candies he was munching on.

"I heard we were going against Kurokocchi's school and went to go see him.' Kise replies, smiling over at the phantom. Then he yelps when his captain hits him on the back of the head. "Ow! Why did you hit me Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"You better not have done anything stupid to embarrass us." The narrow-eyed teen says, glaring at his kohai.

" _ **This is Seirin?' The model asks no one. "New and pristine, just like I expected."**_

 _ ***Shows some female, and even some male, students watching as the blond player talks by.***_

" _ **Isn't he hot?"**_

" _ **And tall. Wait, is he…"**_

" _ **The model?!"**_

 _ ***Switches to show the gym where the first and second years were having a game against each other.***_

 _ **Kuroko gets the ball from Fukuda and gives it to Kagami. As he turns he's blocked by Izuki, who gives the red head a challenging grin. The tiger faints right but drives left, splitting past the eagle eye who runs after him.**_

" _ **Not yet." Izuki says as he gets along side Kagami, only to skid past him as the other suddenly spins around to dunk on him.**_

" _ **He's so quick!" Furihata gasps.**_

 _ ***Shows Kise's half hidden face, his lip pulling up into a smirk after watching Kagami's dunk. Then back to the others.***_

" _ **Nice!" Kawahara cheers, pumping his fist in the air.**_

" _ **He's amazing. Such a quick turn at top speed! He's no ordinary human." Koganei can't help but say.**_

" _ **He might even beat the Generation of Miracles." Tsuchida agrees.**_

" _ **He might really be able to beat them with that." Furihata chimes in again.**_

" _ **That's not an easy maneuver." Kawahara says excitedly.**_

" _ **Maybe he's better then them already." Fukuda jumps in.**_

"Tsk. Please that move is good but we could do way better.' Aomine scoffs, leaning his head on his palm. 'Remember Bakagami was just an idiot challenger back then."

Kagami snorts and sent the Too ace a smirk. "Then what about now, since we've beaten you all?"

"You're still an idiot, and we definitely won't lose to you next time." The ganguro smoothly shoots back, smug smile widening at the other's angered look.

' _He said 'we'. Oh it's so good to have you back, Dai-chan!'_ Momoi thinks to her, looking at her childhood friend before turning to the phantom who had brought back her friend from his dark self enlacement. _'Thank you, Tetsu-kun, for everything you've done.'_

 _ ***Shows Kuroko, then his flashback to when he had talked to Kagami about the Miracles. Then back to Kuroko.***_

" _ **That's what I said, but…" He says unsure, looking back at Kagami thoughtfully.**_

" _ **Gather around, everyone!" Riko calls, blowing her whistle.**_

" _ **Yes ma'am!" The players call back, grouping together.**_

 _ **Hyuga's eyes widen in shock. "A practice game against Kaijo High School?!"**_

" _ **That's right.' Riko nods. 'They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court."**_

" _ **Disappoint us? They're way better then us." Koganei mutters.**_

" _ **Are they really that good?" Fukuda asks.**_

" _ **They're strong at the national level.' Hyuga informs him. 'They play in the Inter-high every year."**_

 _ **Riko nods. "And this year, Kaijo got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota."**_

 _ **The first year trio is bomb shelled. "Him?! The Generation of Miracles?"**_

 _ **Kagami looks surprised before it slips into a smirk. 'I never thought I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing. I'm getting excited.'**_

"Sorry to say it Kagami-kun, but you sound like a little kid or something." Koganei says, trying to hold back his chuckles.

Some of the others have amused looks as well.

"W-Well whatever, I like having a challenge!" Kagami glares at them.

" _ **Apparently, Kise works as a model." Hyuga says, looking at the others.**_

" _ **Seriously?' Izuki asks. 'Amazing."**_

 _ **Koganei shakes his head sadly. "Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal."**_

" _ **Idiot." Riko says flatly before looking up at the sudden sound of girls talking and people moving around.**_

 _ ***Shows a crowded line of girls with books and pens in hand, blushing and talking to one another.***_

" _ **Huh? What?' Riko's asks looking at the huge group in shock. 'What are all these people doing here?"**_

" _ **Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." Kise says sheepish, signing one girl's book before handing it back to her.**_

" _ **That's…' Hyuga murmurs, looking at Kise.**_

 _ **Riko stares at Kise as well. 'What is the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryota doing here?'**_

 _ **Kise looks away from the girls to Kuroko, who dips his head slightly in greeting. "It's good to see you again."**_

" _ **Good to see you." Kise says with a smile.**_

 _ **The team looks between the two Miracles. Hyuga looks at Kise. "Kise Ryota."**_

" _ **Sorry, really. Uhh…' Kise rubs the back of his head. 'Do you think you can wait five minutes?"**_

Kasamatsu smacks the blonde's head again. "Baka! You don't ask them to wait, you send the girls away!"

"But that would be rude to the girls, Kasamatsu-senpai! I knew you were bad with girls but-!" The captain smacks the copycat again, making him cower away.

"Not another word." The black haired teen says threateningly, making the younger nod quickly.

 _ ***Jumps to a few minutes later and Kise jumps off the stage, standing before the others casually.***_

" _ **W-What are you doing here?" Hyuga asks, still shocked at the other's appearance.**_

 _ **The model walks up to them, shrugging as he stopped right in front of Kuroko. "When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here so I thought I'd come say hi. We were best friends in middle school."**_

" _ **Not any more than anyone else." Kuroko replies bluntly.**_

" _ **You're so mean!" Kise mock cries, wiping his tears with his sleeve.**_

" _ **Kise Ryota.' Furihata reads from the magazine, Fukuda and Kawahara reading over his shoulder. 'Though he only started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical abilities and instincts got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he less experienced then the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."**_

" _ **Since your second year?" Hyuga asks in disbelief.**_

" _ **That article exaggerated quite a bit.' Kise says modestly, rubbing the back of his head. 'I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time."**_

" _ **That never happened to me." Kuroko says flatly.**_

 _ **Kise begins crying fakes tears again. "What? It was just me?"**_

 _ **Suddenly the blonde's eyes snap to the side and he trusts out his hand to block the basketball flying at him. It stops and falls to the floor as he shakes out his hand. "Ow! What was that for?"**_

" _ **Kagami!" Hyuga and Riko shout together, turning toward the red haired player.**_

" _ **Sorry for interrupting your little reunion,' The tiger-like player says, not sounding sorry at all. 'But don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?"**_

" _ **Huh? I don't know if I'm ready. But I just...fine let's do it.' The blonde says with a smile. 'I have to thank you for that display."**_

 _ **He tosses the ball to Kagami as he slips off his jacket.**_

"Oi Kise, you better beat him or this would just be pathetic." Aomine snorts.

"So mean!' Kise cries. 'Momoicchi tell him to be nice!"

The pink haired girl swats her friend's arm. "Be nice Dai-chan, I'm sure Kise will do fine."

"Hey!" Kagami protests.

"Opps, sorry Kagami-kun." The girl's sends him a sheepish smile.

" _ **Unbelievable." Riko sighs as she watches the two get into position.**_

" _ **This could be bad." Kuroko says from next to her, making the girl jolt.**_

 _ **When Kise gets the ball he pulls off the move Kagami had done just a while earlier, perfectly and shocking the others.**_

' _ **He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own.' Kuroko's words echo in Riko's head. 'This isn't simple imitation.'**_

' _ **This is ridiculous! I just did that, but… You've got to be kidding me!' Kagami thinks, jumping to try to stop Kise.**_

" _ **Kagami's on fire too." Furihata says.**_

 _ **Kagami also grabs the ball but Kise shoves it down, making the red head fall back.**_

' _ **He's quicker than me. Stronger too.' Kagami thinks as he lands on his butt on the floor.**_

" _ **This is the Generation of Miracles.' Kawahara says in awe. 'Kuroko, your friend's way too good."**_

" _ **I don't know that person.' The phantom says, staring intensely at Kise.**_

" _ **Huh?" Kawahara asks, confused.**_

" _ **To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now.' Kuroko admits. 'It's only been a few months since I left them but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly then I expected."**_

"Aw Kurokocchi complimented me!" Kise says happily, quickly jumping up -and avoiding Midormiacchi since he knows he's the one that tripped him before- runs over to the other and gives him a hug.

"I did not compliment you, just stated that I had realized you guys had improved since we last met." Kuroko says making the blonde snuffle before walking back to his seat.

 _ **Kise sighs disappointedly, rubbing the back of his head before speaking louder. "I don't know about this. After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now.' He walks towards the others with a friendly smile. 'Give us Kuroko."**_

"WHAT?!" Half the room yells, looking between the copycat and phantom.

"What were you thinking, demanding they give us him?!" Kasamatsu shouts, kicking Kise off the couch.

"Well the school was a no name and Kagami wasn't that great back then, I thought Kurokocchi deserved better!' Kise cried, raising his hands in surrender. 'And I liked playing with Kurokocchi but didn't get to do that as often with Aominecchi around."

"Of course I played with him the most, baka, I was his light." Aomine scoffs.

"Doesn't mean you should hog him all to your self." The blonde pouts.

Kuroko seems too suddenly appear (in everyone else's eyes anyway for him he had just calmly walked over during the arguing) next to Kise and was patting his head similar to a dogs. "It's ok Kise-kun, the note said there is a court so after this video perhaps we can play a game together."

The Miracle looked as if the bluenette had said Christmas was coming early this year. With a cry the blonde pulled the phantom closer and rubbed their cheeks together. "Really, Kurokocchi?! Thank you so much! I can't wait to play with you again, we haven't played since you, Kagamicchi and I had that 3-on-5 at the street court!"

"It's nice Kise-kun is happy but you are squishing me." The phantom says, shifting his head away from the other who was acting very much like an excited puppy.

"Oh sorry sorry. Can't wait for it!" Kise says, smilingly brightly as he let the other go. He got off the floor and sat back in his seat, ignoring the confused and slightly disturbed looks the others were shooting him.

 _ **The team let out small noises of surprise, but only watched silently as the tall model stood before the short bluenette.**_

" _ **Come join us.' He holds out a hand to Kuroko, smile still on his face. 'Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talents to stay here. What do you say?"**_

" _ **I'm honored to hear you say that.' Kuroko says before bending into a small bow. 'I must respectfully decline your offer."**_

 _ **Shock flashes across everyone's faces, before Kise protests, waving his hands slightly to help prove his point. "That doesn't make any sense. Besides this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"**_

" _ **My thinking has changed since then.' Kuroko says honestly, making the blonde's hands fall in surprise. 'More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles."**_

 _ **Kise's eyes narrow slightly. "It really isn't like you to joke around like that."**_

 _ **Kagami suddenly gives a small laugh from behind the Kaijo ace, making him turn so he was facing both.**_

' _ **This is the Generation of Miracles. They really are amazing! And there's four more guys stronger than him. I can't help but smile.' Kagami looks up, grinning. "What are you doing? I was gonna say that, Kuroko."**_

 _ **Instead of responding to Kagami, Kuroko looks at Kise. "I still have no sense of humor. I'm serious."**_

 _ **Kise looks at the two before his eyes narrow more, a smirk on his lips.**_

 _ ***The three watch each other as the screen turns black. Then the screen cuts to show basketball hoop from below, looking up to a beautiful cloudy sky above. And a voice begins singing.***_

"Ehhh….Isn't that that Muro-chin's voice?" Murasakibara perks up slightly, munching on a pocky.

Himuro listened and his visible eyebrow lifted in surprise. He looked to his partner in confusion. "Indeed it is, Atsushi, but I don't recall ever listening nor singing this song before."

"Hmmm…Muro-chin has a nice voice." The purple haired giant mumbles.

The handsome player gives his friend a (charming) smile and hands the other another candy to eat. "Why thank you, Atsushi."

 _ ***As the singing continues a basketball is suddenly flying towards the hoop only for the screen to cut to each Seirin player standing in different areas like the park, train station and a basketball court. Then Kuroko, Kise, Midormia and Aomine appear together, only to be replaced by the Seirin second years in chibi form with Riko yelling at them. Kagami appears and looks to be screaming then cuts to show Nigou panting with his tongue out.***_

"Where did the doggy come from?" Mibuchi asks with starry eyes, looking at the adorable puppy on the screen.

Riko, despite not liking the feminine-like boy, couldn't help but join him in the cooing of Nigou. "He's our team mascot, Nigou, Kuroko found him and he was so cute we just had to keep him!"

"Nigou?' Araki asks with a raised eyebrow. She too thought the dog was cute but had more control over her self to not fawn over it. 'Why is it named 'number 2'? Who's 'number one'?"

Seirin collectively pointed at their phantom player, who simply blinked. "Look at the eyes."

So the rest -besides the GoM, Takao and Himuro, 'cause they already knew from Kuroko's birthday- did look and found that the bluenette's and the dog's eyes were in fact almost perfectly matching.

Some chuckled while others were not sure how to react to that.

"I still want to throw that dog." Midormia mutters darkly, fixing his glasses.

Takao just chuckles, knowing the other will probably never get over what the dog had done to the cart even though it had already been taken care of.

 _ ***Cuts between shots of Kuroko, Kagetora, and Takeda-san then to the whole Seirin team on a court. Then Kuroko standing between Kise and Kagami, and then it moves to the team standing proudly on the roof. Then the song finally ends with the hoop just as the ball falls through and covers the screen turning it black again.***_

"Well I guess that's one more episode down, the next will likely be the game between Kaijo and Seirin so why don't we have lunch and a break to stretch our legs before the next video." Shirogane says, standing up.

"Yes I'm starved!" Some cry, racing towards the kitchen while others trailed behind shaking their heads at their teammates.

* * *

 **Ok as you read, they will be having some "practice games" next chapter, but I want them to be mixed teams (so Kise and Kuroko can have their bonding time, I've come to love these two's relationship) so I need you guys to make the teams for me! I need at least 6 teams (the one with Kise and Kuroko has to have 3 people that aren't the GoM or Kagami!) and it will likely be 'first come, first serve' so if you want your 'dream team' chosen make sure to review quick! ;)**

 **The next thing I want to say is that I will be having some people pop in at random points in the story (they might stay, they might leave, idk yet), so I'll be making a poll of some people I already have on the list. Vote who you want to appear first, or if the ones listed aren't some you want to see yet I'll have an 'Other' choice and you can send me a PM of who that person/people is.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoyed! Ta.**

 **GWDG**


	4. Let the Game Begin!

**Hey guys sorry this is small and stuff but I decided I wanted to give you something quick because I feel bad not updating the last few days. I decided with some help from you the reviewers and my friend ImpsDream on the 2-on-3 and who those 3 were. So please enjoy this short chapter and review if you can! :D**

* * *

The lunch was pretty normal with some eating an average amount of food. The others however were eating so much a few were silently thanking the mysterious Vix that the kitchen was self-replenishing or they would have no food left.

"So Kurokocchi, how are we going to play this?' Kise asks excitedly, seeming to be vibrating in place. 'A three-on-five like that one time? Or maybe just us two against three? Either way is fine with me as long as I get to play with Kurokocchi!"

Everyone else was looking amused or sweat dropping at the blonde Miracle. _'How does he handle this guy?'_

"Kise-kun is acting like a hyper child." The phantom player says bluntly, making the copy cat freeze before whining 'Kurokocchi is so mean~su!' despite that he stopped shaking.

' _Like that I guess…'_ The others think with blank looks.

"I spoke with the coaches and they said it would be alright for us to have a small 2-on-3 game, and then we need to get back to the videos.' Kuroko adds on before looking at the coaches. 'How will we decide who plays?"

Harasawa sets forward, a small bowl with folded papers in it rested in his hands. He set it on the table and turned to the curious boys, one of the papers was unfolded in his hand to show Liu's name written on it. "The other coaches and I made these small slips of paper with each of your names on them. We figured that for later use instead of having biased picks for mixed teams during practice we will use this to sort you into teams. For now just three of you will be picked for this game with Kise and Kuroko but later on everyone will have a chance to play one way or another, ok?"

"Yes, sir!" The players say, some more excited then others at the thought of mixed teams.

"Good I'll chose the first, Kuroko second and the final will be picked by Kise.' The long haired man says, slipping Liu's paper back into the pile before shuffling his hand around inside the bowl. The group watched with growing interest as to who might play against the two miracles. A piece was finally pulled out and the coach cleared his throat. "And the first is…Takao."

"Sweet.' The hawk eye chuckles, happily walking over to Kuroko and slings an arm around his shoulders. 'It makes sense, after all someone has to be able to keep an eye on our ghost-like friend here."

"Please remember I have gotten past you before, Takao-kun." The bluenette replies with a small smug undertone to his voice.

The ravenette only shrugs, grinning as the others slips his arm off his shoulder. "True but you won't get by me so easily this time, so good luck Tet-chan!"

"Bakas just hurry and pick the next person some of us want to get this over with, nanodayo. " Midormia cuts in, sending a small glare at his still grinning partner.

Harasawa holds the bowl out to Kuroko who turns his head away and puts his hand inside. After a few moments of running his fingers through the papers he slides one out and opens it. "Mine says Kasamatsu-kun."

Kasamatsu blinks in surprise, like a few of the others. He hadn't expected to be chosen but deciding to not question it he walks forward and nods to the phantom. "Ok, this should turn out interesting."

"My turn, my turn!' Kise says grinning, pushing his hand into the bowl when the Too coach holds it out to him. He ruffles around for a minute before latching onto one and pulls it out. Looking at the slip of paper his eyebrows rise in surprise before he get a Cheshire grin on his face that make the rest wonder who the heck he could have chosen. Holding the page between his index and middle finger he waves it back and forth and his grin doesn't change as he turns to face the confused Seirin ace. "I guess we get to have our rematch Kagamicchi, but this time Kurokocchi's on my team!"

"What?' The red head asks in shock. When the blonde's words finally registered his shock turned to anticipation and Kagami returned the others grin with his own. 'This is gonna be fun, bring in on!"

As they all filtered into the gym the five players moved to the court and stood on opposite sides facing one another.

"Don't hold back on us now, ok Tet-chan?" Takao says with a playful wink.

The phantom gives him a small, but determined, smile back. "I never hold back, Takao-kun, so please be ready."

"Let's do this, Kagamicchi, I'll show you why I asked Kurokocchi to join my team." Kise says grinning as he slipped the blue practice vest over his shirt.

The tiger like player laughs, pulling on his own red one. "We'll see, you won't beat us that easily!"

As they lined up Koganei was chosen to give the tip off and with as small nod from both team's players he tossed it as hard as he could into the air.

The rest stood or sat and watched in anticipation as Kise and Kasamatsu jumped for the ball. _'Who's going to win this?'_

* * *

 **So was it ok? Gave you a little cliffy there because I couldn't ake it longer but didn't want this chapter being left feeling dull, you know? :P Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review! It really helps motivates me to update faster. :) Ta.**

 **GWDG**


	5. Teaser!

**Hey guys school is keeping me busy so I don't have an update yet but I have been trying to work on the next chapter! I don't want to break the game up into several parts so it's likely going to be just one (long...?) chapter, look forward to that! :D So to give you guys something to fangirl (or fanboy) over while you wait, here is a small bit from the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The blond miracle huffs a laugh, surprising the others by taking a few steps back. "You have to remember Kagamicchi…I'm not the only miracle on the court."

Everyone paused for a moment before their eyes widened, realizing what they had forgotten in the minute of excitement.

Kuroko.

Kagami twists around and barely locks eyes with his shadow before the other was suddenly spinning around. The red head didn't even have time to open his mouth before the orange ball went hurtling past his ear –and he would later shiver at the memory of the air against his skin along with the lingering whistle as it passed- and into Kise's waiting hand.

The model didn't waste any time mocking Kagami a bit more by duplicating his dunk from moments before.

Silence.

Everyone (besides Kise who was grinning like a lunatic) was staring open mouthed at the phantom who was staring back blankly while fixing his wrist band. "I believe the score is now 2-2."

* * *

 **Short yes, I know, but hopefully it will get you excited for the next chapter! XD Please review if you can and hope to see you at the next chapter! Ta.**

 **GWDG**


	6. AN Again Plz read!

**Hey guys this is an AN (obviously *sigh*) And I know I haven't updated since like the 6th but please don't worry!**

 **I am not, repeat NOT, leaving this story AT ALL!**

 **I'm just having a hard time writing out the chapter (funny that I can write out a battle/fight scene but not some guys playing basketball 6_6") and getting the time to do so what with school and other things. So I'm giving you guys the chance to have a say in what will happen! What do you want to happen in this game? I already know that the score has to reach 30 but what should happen between the first point and then? I know this is kind of disappointing just being an AN and not a chapter and I'm sorry about that. ;_; Hope you guys will still read the story and if you can leave any ideas then that would help me greatly! Thanks so much for being patient guys, it means a lot. :)** **Ta.**

 **GWDG**


	7. The Game Continues!

**Hey guys sorry it's been taking me so long to update! ;A; Trying to decide what to write next plus having almost no time to do so because of school and family is hard but I really want to keep this story going! So if you have any plays you want to see or anything let me know! This is short but it pained me to go any longer without giving you guys anything. :( So please enjoy this short bit and I will try to have more time to update.**

* * *

Kise had been a bit slow to jump, making the rest of Kaijo (and a few of the others) cheer as their captain smacked the ball away to Takao. The hawk-eye dribbled a bit before throwing it to Kagami who jumped and dunked in one fluid action.

"WAY TO GO KAGAMI!" Seirin shouts to their ace, sounding as if he had just scored for them and not in a mini-game.

"Yes!' He says smirking before turning to look at Kise. 'Come on, I thought you were going to show us what you got!"

The blond miracle huffs a laugh, surprising the others by taking a few steps back. "You have to remember Kagamicchi…I'm not the only miracle on the court."

Everyone paused for a moment before their eyes widened, realizing what they had forgotten in the minute of excitement.

Kuroko.

Kagami twists around and barely locks eyes with his shadow before the other was suddenly spinning around. The red head didn't even have time to open his mouth before the orange ball went hurtling past his ear –and he would later shiver at the memory of the air against his skin along with the lingering whistle as it passed- and into Kise's waiting hand.

The model didn't waste any time mocking Kagami a bit more by duplicating his dunk from moments before.

Silence.

Everyone (besides Kise who was grinning like a lunatic) was staring open mouthed at the phantom who was staring back blankly while fixing his wrist band. "I believe the score is now 2-2."

It was still silent until Takao suddenly burst out laughing, waving his hand towards Kagami's frozen look of shock. "T-That's the same look Shin-chan had on his face when Tet-chan did that to him!"

Kagami and Midormia's faces turned red, though the sharpshooter's was less noticeable and hidden behind his hand as he fixed his glasses. The tiger like player growls and stomps up to his partner. "The hell was that?! That could have hit me!"

"I had to get the ball to Kise-kun and the only way to do that quickly was to use my cyclone pass.' The bluenette answers flatly, as if it was the most obvious thing. Kuroko then shakes his head slightly. 'And Kagami-kun is overreacting, I am always careful about my passes. It wouldn't have hit you."

"Overreacting?!' The red head barks, waving his hand over at the ball lying innocently on the floor. 'That thing is 623 grams! If that had hit at the speed you threw, it could probably dent my face in! That isn't overreacting!"

"But as I said, it would not have hit you Kagami-kun." Kuroko repeats, ignoring the disbelieving looks the others were giving him.

While Kagami continued to shout at the bluenette, Aomine couldn't help but scoff. "That wimp, Tetsu never misses a pass in less he's tired or hurt. He's freaking out over nothing."

"Still seeing it from the stands compared to close up is a bit scary,' Tsugawa says, looking over his shoulder at Kuroko. 'How did he learn to do something like that anyway?"

Momoi suddenly speaks up, giggling slightly as Aomine turns his head away tsk-ing. The others silently noted a faint blush to his dark skin. "It was actually because of Dai-chan. He made Tetsu-kun angry by insulting a girl about her weight and when he was walking away Tetsu-kun threw a ball at him. Afterwards he basically scolded Dai-chan 'for dishonoring a lady and how he should apologize.'"

"Kuroko-kun really did that? Defending a girl's honor aside, he doesn't seem like the type to get physical when angered." Himuro asks softly, eye moving between the phantom and Momoi.

"Kuroko is always full of surprises. That's what makes him so interesting to play with.' Akashi suddenly cuts in, making some of the boys jump in surprise. 'While he is very calm and has a passive attitude, when he sees someone or something he doesn't like he isn't afraid to speak his mind about it or act against it. It's difficult to get him angered enough to do the latter but it does happen now and then. Aomine is just one of the ones who have incurred it the most."

"Is he really that scary when angry?" Hara asks, chewing a piece of gum thoughtfully.

Furihata nods his head, shivering slightly. When all curious eyes suddenly turned on the first year he jumped before stumbling to explain him self. "D-Durring our game against you guys we were all really angry. Like…really angry, so much that Kagami-kun was kicking some of the benches around and Riko had to tell him to stop. Kuroko-kun….he just sat there, but his look was intense and the air around him was almost chilly. I-It was almost, if not scarier then Kagami's kicking stuff."

"That is true, even Kagami looked a bit shocked when he finally calmed down enough to take a look at Kuroko.' Izuki says shaking his head. 'He looked like he could have honestly been planning your guys' deaths."

Aomine laughs, sending a smug grin at Hanamiya who didn't look too happy. "I told you, you would lose because you angered Tetsu. When he plans revenge there's no escaping it, and you angered him big time by injuring his teammate and insulting the rest."

Before Hanamiya could retort Kise's voice cut through the air.

"Kagamicchi calm down and let's continue the game! We aren't even half way to the 30 point goal yet." The blond says, pulling the red head away from Kuroko and shoving him slightly towards his side of the court where Kasamatsu and Takao were already waiting.

"Fine.' Kagami grunts moving over to pick up the ball and get into position. 'Let's do this!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, short or not. :) I'll try to update again soon but I can't make any promises. Ta.**

 **GWDG**


End file.
